Inominável
by Sir Andie
Summary: Quando um corpo revela marcas jamais vistas e esconde algo que vai bem além de uma alma, os irmãos Dean e Sam precisam encarar um encontro com o qual nem eles seriam capazes de suportar a existência. Um romance sobre medos, reflexões humanas e ação. Em nome do inominável irá te puxar pela leitura.


PROLOGO

WENDIGOS CANIBAIS

A voz de Sam vinha dos dois lados e dos dois lados ela pedia por ajuda e acusava a segunda de ser falsa. Dean não aguentava mais ouvir as vozes, a velocidade com que elas atravessavam as paredes de madeira e papel daquela maldita casa abandonada faziam seu sangue ferver e sua mente girar. A esse ponto já estava tonto tentando decidir entre correr para a cozinha e atender a primeira voz que apenas urrava de dor ou subir as escada e socorrer aquela que do quarto gritava para que ele ficasse onde estava.

Os gritos, malditos gritos. Com certeza não era capaz de distingui-los. Fechou os olhos por um instante tentando se concentrar, os gritos não paravam. Primeiro vindo de cima, depois vindo de lado. Era como se as vozes, exatamente idênticas, exatamente a de Sammy, estivesse disputando quem gritava primeiro e ao mesmo tempo quem gritava por último.

Sentiu a raiva lhe encher o peito e com o susto, ainda que avisado, de mais um berro disparou o sal de sua pistola no quadro de luz. A explosão fez um barulho tão alto que calou os gritos por um segundo. E depois disso apenas um deles gritou de volta.

\- Dean! – a voz de Sam, como era de se esperar, veio da cozinha, assustada pela nova fase da situação. Uma explosão aparentemente não era esperada em um ninho de wendigos. Tão inesperada que apenas o verdadeiro Sammy se preocuparia com a vida do irmão.

No primeiro som do D de seu nome ele se pôs a correr, ficando apenas nove segundos na frente dos três monstros que desciam a escada. Tempo e espaço o suficiente para acertar a cabeça do ser que tentava mastigar mais um pedaço da cocha do seu irmão.

Um tiro para chamar atenção, uma jorrada de fogo para queimar lhe o rosto. Sem tirar o dedo do maçarico com um giro chutou a cadeira onde Sam era mantido amarrado e o jogou contra o chão, o time e a direção perfeita para acertar os outros dois que agora entravam pela porta da cozinha.

Há sete metros dali os corpos de homens desfigurados e esverdeados que um dia tinham sido humanos queimavam em uma vala mal cavada. A ideia de uma casa de Wendigos irmãos que se auto alimentavam era bizarra de mais para ser lembrada por mais linhas desta história.

CAPÍTULO UM

SAINT ANDREA - VIRGINIA

O caso de Saint Andrea teria percorrido o mundo. Se alguém se importasse com Saint Andrea.

Devido a estranheza dos fatos a notícia até tentou aparecer no jornal noturno de um dos canais nacionais de menor impacto, mas ninguém quis se revoltar sobre. O assunto era tão idiota que mesmo a publicação sensacionalista de um blog de humor negro da capital daquele estado não teve mais do que dez comentários

Como um desses atos divinos que não se explica - ao menos não a esse ponto da história - foi justamente um desses comentários que apareceu nos resultados de busca de Sam. As buscas por termos exatos e período curto entre datas o levaram a divagações de internautas do submundo de terror da rede.

Effie_09, uma moradora da cidade vizinha, dizia que o que estava ocorrendo em Saint Andrea era obra de um Metamorfo. O caso atual dava a certeza de que a crise de esteria municipal não era nem de um longe um metamorfo. Em Saint Andrea as pessoas estavam matando cada uma com as próprias mãos, isso era um fato.

Ainda que não fosse um metamorfo era um novo caso. No dia 04 de novembro de 2012 o metamorfo agonizava em uma cova de sal flamejante. No dia 06 de novembro de 2012 as rodas do Impala atolavam na lama fresca de Saint Andrea.

\- Os senhores querem ajuda?

A casa de onde vinha a voz era a primeira ao longe da rua circular que formava toda o vilarejo. Sam ainda não tinham muita certeza de que Saint Andrea poderia mesmo ser considerada como um vilarejo, mas depois de olhar no google maps e se convencer de seu tamanho conclui que algo que se roda de carro em apenas trinta minutos com certeza não era considerado uma metrópole.

O velhinho ajoelhado na varanda martelava vigorosamente uma nova tábua na escada de madeira. O marrom natural contrastando com branco envelhecido, agora manchado de bordô. Sam olhou primeiro para o sangue, depois para Dean que olhava para o martelo.

\- Se o Senhor puder nos emprestar uma das tábuas velhas. – respondeu Sam a ele. Do outro lado Dean saia do carro. Seu sapato, assim como o Impala, atolou na lama, já as botinas de chuva do velhinho lidavam muito bem com o chão choroso. Enquanto ajudava o velhinho com a tábua Sam percebeu que Dean sacudia seu coturno de tecido grosso com fervor, a lama presa respingava de volta para o chão, mas não se libertava por completo.

Como esses pensamentos estranhos e sem fundamento, mas que sempre parecem mais fortes do que os racionais, de alguma maneira Sam tinha certeza que Saint Andrea não gostava da visita dos dois. Mas que assim como a lama aquilo grudaria em seus pés por algum tempo.

Os pensamentos vagos foram embora no primeiro empurrão da tábua contra a roda. Ali se arrastaram bons minutos que juntos formariam quase uma hora. Tempo suficiente para tirar toda a informação que o Professor Black, aquele tal senhor prestativo, tinha. Ou seja, nenhuma. A única coisa que consegiram arrancar do velho que apesar de solidário, não gostava muito de papo foi onde ficava a única pensão da cidade. Sobre o caso, se o professor soubesse de algo - e em uma cidade do tamanho daquela eles sempre sabiam - ele não queria falar. Com certeza o tal Professor Black era muito bom em ser evasivo.

Com um último empurrão Sam fez o carro voltar a andar, Dean acelerou até um ponto mais seco da estradinha. Precisariam se trocar no carro se quisessem aproveitar a tarde para fazer algumas entrevistas antes que as nuvens anunciassem a próxima tempestade.

\- Hey. Esperem! – gritou o velhinho.

Os irmãos se entre olharam e esperaram o senhor, que entrava em casa e alguns segundos depois voltava com uma caixinha. No caminho da varanda ao carro ela abria, tirando de lá duas fitinhas bordo. Uma delas caiu sobre a tabua suja que tinha sido trocada. Ironicamente eram exatamente da mesma cor e o Professor Black demorou até reencontrá-la.

\- Aqui – disse o velhinho prendendo a fitinha no peito de Dean com um alfinete de frauda. O loiro tentou disfarçar a desconfiança, mas não conseguiu deixar de cutucar a fita quando o homem foi alfinetar seu irmão.

\- É pelos nossos mortos. – sua voz tinha pesar. Os Winchesters deixaram que ele falasse na esperança de que finalmente soltasse qualquer dica sobre os acontecimentos – Foi ideia do Ledger o Padre – quem torceu a boca dessa vez foi o professor, que depois de um suspiro concluiu – É meio ridículo, eu sei... Oh se sei... Mas se querem ganhar a simpatia desse povo na hora de fazer suas perguntar enxeridas usem esse treco. Esse povo está se apegando aos pequenos detalhes agora... Parece que qualquer coisa os irrita.

Abanando a mão o senhor voltou para a sua varanda e suas tabuas.

CAPITULO DOIS

Dean trocou suas botas de lona pelos sapatos do Agente Especial Smith.

O mais velho ajeitou a gravata. O pescoço ainda doía da noite dormida no banco do carro algumas horas atrás. Aquele maldita cidade ficava tão no meio do nada que foram obrigados a dormir na estrada antes de chegar até lá.

Não foi preciso mais do que dois toques no batente da porta para que o Padre viesse até a frente da igreja. Os olhos do caçador percorreram rapidamente todo o local por dentro, estranhamente não tinha nada de estranho, como a maioria das igrejas parecem a maioria dos humanos.

\- Agente Especial Smith e Agente Especial Smith. Sem grau de parentesco – informou Dean com um sorriso serio e uma mexida de sobrancelhas. Definitivamente ele não percebia que fazia aquilo com as sobrancelhas.

\- Entrem. Entrem. Por favor, entrem. – para uma cidade com um recente histórico como aquela, Saint Andrea tinha moradores atenciosos de mais, já que agora Padre Ledger entrava na lista de simpaticos. Mesmo seus 30 poucos anos eram acolhedores na mesma intensidade que os setenta e muitos do Professor Black.

\- Então Padre, gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas sobre os últimos casos de... – o mais novo titubeou para encontrar as palavras, acabou escolhendo as duas mais óbvias mesmo – Homicídio e suicídio da cidade.

O resultado não poderia ter sido mais positivo. Apenas o suspiro do Padre anunciava uma imensa, porém detalhada versão dos fatos.

\- Erick sempre foi um bom moço sabe. Muito bom mesmo. – começou o padre afrouxando a gola da camisa – Crescemos juntos. Praticamente, eu digo. Erick era o melhor amigo do meu irmão mais velho, logo ele vivia em minha casa. Éramos vizinhos. Eu vi Erick casar com Susana meus senhores. Vi o pequeno Jimmy nascer e meu irmão se tornar padrinho da menina. Aqui em Saint Andrea não temos muitas ambições sabe. O povo daqui fica feliz em ser o açougueiro, se sente orgulhoso em ser o mecânico. São as pequenas coisas que movem essa cidade, afinal ela é tão pequena. Erick era assim. – com um suspiro o Padre olhou para os próprios pés antes de continuar a contar.

\- A versão oficial da cidade é que naquele dia ele acordou irritado. Harry teve tempo de vir a Igreja antes de... Bem. Erick passou o dia inteiro gritando com as pessoas da padaria e de noite decidiu que iria caçar com Harry, o meu irmão. Para desestressar, ele disse.

\- Quando estacionou o carro na frente da casa de Harry resolveu entrar na casa. Os primeiros policiais que vieram disseram que não demorou mais que cinco minutos todo o processo. O primeiro tiro foi na perna de Harry, o segundo na virilha – o Padre suspirou – o terceiro no estomago de Emilly, sua esposa. O quarto tiro na garganta da moça. Ele ficou vendo minha cunhada se afogar no próprio sangue até Lisa descer as escadas. A menina... A minha sobrinha... A minha pequena sobrinha – Padre Ledger estremeceu e sua voz, que já estava embargada falhou.

\- Lisa ganhou cinco tiros no rosto. Senhores... – mais uma vez foi preciso fazer uma pausa – Eu me perguntaria que tipo de homem faria isso com uma menina de apenas quatro anos de idade, mas sinceramente, a única resposta que eu teria é que Erick não é esse tipo de homem.

\- E os casos seguintes... – Sam teria concluído sua frase para direcionar a pergunta, mas Ledger queria colocar tudo para fora. O padre queria confessar pecados que não eram dele.

\- Harry foi levado ao hospital e quando recebeu alta, três dias depois, veio direto a igreja. Obviamente não ouvi o que ele confessou, mas vi que o Padre Gerard ficou muito abalado com a conversa. Quando Harry saiu do confessionário Padre Gerard gritou para que ele voltasse. Padre Gerard já era bem velho, chegou a ajoelhar no chão e implorar que ele não fosse embora. – dessa vez o tempo de espera para a respiração foi maior. Cinco inspirações, quatro sopros de ar antes de voltar a falar.

\- Meu irmão invadiu a casa de Erick. Susan estava no banho. Ele a matou afogada. Em seguida foi até o quarto de Jimmy e o matou enforcado com uma gravata. Logo depois ele se suicidou com a mesma gravata. – os dedos estalando do sacristão era o único barulho ouvido por alguns segundos.

\- Mas os incidentes não pararam, não é? – perguntou Dean com o tom mais calmo que estava acostumado a figurar.

\- Não. A cidade ficou abalada. Toda a cidade verdadeiramente abalada. A próxima morte foi de Linda. Alguns disseram que ela era amante de Harry, outros disseram que era amante de Erick. Pessoalmente duvido das duas versões, acho que linda sofreu do mesmo mal que Erick, mas ao invés de raiva entrou em amargura frenética. Os casos tomaram a cidade. Foram nove suicídios em apenas dois meses, sem contar o de Harry e Linda. Os casos de violência também cresceram. Hector da marcenaria e Lars assistente na prefeitura brigaram em um bar, se bateram tanto que os dois morreram no chão entre os cacos de cerveja. Devon prendeu sua namorada em uma cadeira fingindo que uma brincadeira e fez com que o próprio cachorro a comesse até a morte. Arthur, um menino de sete anos, jogou três amiguinhos da escada. Arthur morreu sufocado quando um grupo de adolescentes prendeu sua cabeça em saco. As datas se espalham pelos meses. – seu último gesto foi passar os dedos por entre os cabelos e deixar a cabeça cair para o lado.

\- E assim lá se foram cinco meses de uma cidade que eu não conheço mais.

\- O senhor citou o Padre Gerard. Ele também está entre os mortos do último mês. É por isso que está no lugar dele, não é? – perguntou Sam, que desde o inicio gravava a conversa em seu celular sem que o padre percebesse. Quem não é da justiça não precisa se preocupar com as leis de privacidade publica.

\- Ele morreu sim. O diagnóstico foi de velhice. É claro que tudo isso mexeu com ele, mas não achei que fosse um ponto importante da investigação, digo, ele era apenas um Padre velho que viu sua cidade desabar. Que homem de Deus não desabaria junto?

\- Padre Ledger, algo de diferente ocorreu na cidade antes dos acontecimentos? Alguma moda nova, mesmo que uma roupa ou um tipo de pulseira. Algum visitante inesperado. Percebi que a maioria dos alimentos do mercado são orgânicos. Mesmo uma mudança nas colheitas ou no tempo, no clima eu digo, poderia ajudar. Um cheiro talvez... – disparou Sam tentando ser delicado.

\- Bem... Nada disso. Não que eu tenha percebido e eu acho que perceberia. Não recebemos visitantes, os senhores devem ter percebido pela única estalagem da cidade. E o clima... Bem, as plantações continuam as mesmas de sempre, afinal em Saint Andrea sempre está chovendo nessa época do ano. – mais uma vez seus olhos encontraram suas botas. Como as do velhinho da entrada na cidade, também eram galochas de plásticos prontas para a chuva, mesmo que não fizesse jus a batina a manteria limpa e distante da lama.

CAPITULO TRES

\- Temos que começar do começo. Vamos olhar a casa de Erick, depois a do Harry e depois vamos entrevistando os que sofreram com os acontecimentos e ainda estão vivos. – Sam torceu a boca, não se sentia confortável com o fato de não ter ideias menos óbvias, algo que na verdade era normal, mas que daquela vez o estava irritando aos poucos. - Se começou com Harry...

\- Deve ter começado com Harry. – Dean concluiu a frase de Sam, apesar de estar mais preocupado em bater o pé no capacho da igreja, mais um par de sapatos estava arruinado com tanta lama. Logo viria mais. O céu cinzento anunciava uma nova tempestade para o começo da noite. - Vamos logo para a pensão. Estou faminto. Esses doidos que aguentem mais uma noite sem heróis.

\- Dean, você comeu há duas horas... – a impaciência foi o resultado daquele incomodo saindo pela boca.

\- Um hambúrguer. – o outro respondeu já dando as costas, sem se importar com o tom autoritário tão normal vindo de Sammy.

Sam tentava se lembrar de Dean passando fome quando criança, uma maneira que explicasse aquele jeito. Fome de verdade e não apenas quando o pai saia e os deixava com salgadinhos.

Ao sentar-se no balcão da pensam, que também era o único bar que servia jantar por ali, chegou a conclusão que não era a falta de comida e sim a grande exposição aquele tipo de comida. O plano dos Leviatãs para a dominação mundial parecia ainda mais genial ao ter Dean como amostra de sociedade para estudos de comportamento.

\- Dois x-burgueres triplos com fritas grandes e uma coca-cola refil jumbo. – anunciou a garotinha preguiçosa atrás do balcão. Ela tinha cara de quem só fazia aquilo porque a mãe mandava. O rabo de cavalo de lado, a camisa larga de mais para os seus meio quilos fazendo a fitinha bordo de compadecimento aos mortos ficar torta... Ela era tão o oposto da outra. A garota que metia a mão no seu lanche.

-Hey! – Dean tentou puxar a bandeja, mas não conseguiu, a ladra de comida também tinha as mãos rápidas. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de o olhar nos olhos – Pedido errado docinho. Esse é o meu.

A garota apenas rolou os olhos negros demonstrando toda a sua impaciência, devotando atenção a sua refeição. Mesmo que a palavra certa fosse um belo e sonoro foda-se ela não a disse, apenas saiu andando de volta para a sua mesa, onde puxou a cadeira da frente e esticou as pernas, tomando cuidado para apoiar apenas as panturrilhas e não sujar o acento com lama.

Sam obervou Dean se perdendo na visão. O mais novo soltou um riso fraco. Definitivamente Dean tinha passado tempo de mais olhando para a parte de trás da calça colada da menina, porque agora estava ali, literalmente parado no meio do bar, com os olhos no decote da camiseta branca colada que ela usava, enquanto a magricela feiosa do balcão gritava pela terceira vez o seu pedido.

\- Dois x-burgueres triplos com fritas grandes, uma coca-cola refil jumbo e uma salada Ceaser com bacon.

Bacon. Foi a palavra que o fez acordar da analise severa que ele realizava sobre os lábios dela. Perfeitamente desenhados e simétricos com o formato do queixo. Percebendo seus segundos de transe meteu a mão na bandeja, agora a certa, e voltou para a mesa onde Sam o esperava.

\- Achou tão interessante assim? – enquanto falava Sam tomou a salada e separou os talheres.

\- Que garota come dois hambúrgueres e uma batata grande com uma coca-cola jumbo e ainda pede refil? – tentou disfarçar um Dean gaguejante, mas com o canto do olho procurando um novo vislumbre do seu alvo.

\- Eu diria o seu tipo, mas... – começou Sam com mais uma garfada.

Se ela não estivesse tão preocupada em devorar a terceira mordida em vinte segundos perceberia que três mesas atrás uma dupla de garotos a observava sem muitas cerimonias.

\- Cara... Eu só... Meu lanche... – titubeou até encontrar a frase que realmente lhe interessava, focando pela primeira vez os olhos no debochado e impaciente Sam – Acha que eu devia tentar? Digo... Com o caso rolando e tudo mais...

\- Mas... – continuou Sam dando ênfase a última palavra que tinha dito, o semblante fechado como quem não queria precisar explicar. Apenas suspirou e explicou – Ela provavelmente é um problema, ela pode ser quem estamos procurando.

A coca-cola quase caiu na virada que Dean deu para voltar a olhar para a garota. Os dois pés da frente da cadeira chegaram a sair do chão e apenas quando eles voltaram a estabilizar a cadeira com um baque Dean conseguiu focar Sam outra vez.

\- Como assim? Não temos nada ainda...

\- Os pés dela. – explicou Sam - O coturno dela é de camurça e aqui vai um detalhe, além de lama, tem folhas na bota dela, ela andou andando pelo bosque atrás das casas. Com certeza ela não é dessa cidade. Quero dizer, o Professor Black disse que sempre chove nessa época do ano por aqui e até o Padre estava usando galocha. Olhe pelo salão, vai perceber que todos também estão usando galochas, até aquela velhinha meio careca ali do lado. – Dean arregalou os olhos percebendo que a velhinha era realmente careca –E o Padre Ledger disse que a cidade não recebe visitantes e... Ela não está usando o lacinho de luto. A casa de do Professor Black fica exatamente na entrada da cidade, com a quantidade de perguntas que ele fez, com os atuais acontecimentos... Eu acredito que ela entrou sem avisar que estava chegando.

\- Você está assistindo aquela série de detive inglês com episódios imensos de madrugada de novo? – com uma mordida gigante Dean deu um soco na mesa - É por isso que eu sonho com o príncipe Charles toda noite!

\- Dean... A garota... Estamos falando sobre a garota – desconversou Sam torcendo a boca tentando não parecer culpado.

\- Ah claro, a garota – mais uma grande mordida no hambúrguer antes de continuar a frase - Tudo isso porque a garota está com o sapato errado e sem a maldita fitinha? Ela não pode ser uma parente preocupada que veio ver o que está acontecendo na cidade? Pode ser... Uma viajante... Fazendo uma parada...

\- Ou ela pode ser o problema. Um monstro, uma deusa louca, uma feiticeira... Ela pode ser até uma caçadora. – por cima do ombro deu mais uma olhada na morena, que por sua vez estava mais preocupada com a janela próxima do que com eles.

\- Caçadora? – a voz de Dean ganhou um tom sexy que em qualquer relação normal teria deixado o irmão sem graça.

\- Eu particularmente vejo mais sentido na primeira versão. Ela é o problema. Se ela fosse uma caçadora... Eu não sei. Ela não tem o estilo sabe. Ela se destaca muito, para quem entrou na cidade pelo bosque. Legging de couro, coturno quase até os joelhos, blusa rasgada para fazer uma regata, jaqueta com spikes, luvas de couro... Ninguém que usa luvas me parece ser confiável...

\- Como você sabe o que é uma legging? – o tom de julgamento fugiu de sua boca mais rápido do que poderia prever. Entendia que Sam estava preocupado com o caso, mas não entendia tanto o porque tão preocupado com ela. Pensamento esse que o levou para um segundo momento, porque ele mesmo não conseguia se concentrar nas mortes e se deixava levar pela vontade incontrolável de olhar na direção dela. Ela nem era tão bonita assim. Okay, ela era.

\- Dean, por favor... – pediu Sam soltando o som das palavras por entre os dentes, tentando se manter calmo.

\- Quer saber, eu acho que ela é uma caçadora. E das gostosas. – o tom de acusação de Sam estava dando no saco, assim vindo tão de repente e tão sem motivos. Geralmente era ele o acusador, o malzão.

Deixando a metade restante do hambúrguer ao lado das batatas Dean pegou um dos celulares. Mastigou enquanto digitava e engoliu enquanto esperava atenderem. Ia dar um jeito naquela chatice e ia fazer isso rápido.

\- Garth? – esperou o magricelo responder do outro lado - Fala cara... Veja se consegue nos ajudar. Estamos em um caso e achamos que pode ter outro caçador por aqui também e... Sabe como são as coisas, podem ficar meio bagunçadas. Sabe se tem alguém pela área de Sant Andrea, Virginia... Não? Ham... Só mais uma coisa. Você conhece alguma caçadora que cace sozinha? Deve ser novata. Vinte e cinco, vinte e seis anos... Cabelo preto bem comprido, meio com... Ondas... Peituda... Cinturinha... Uma boca deli...

\- Dean! – dessa vez Sam tinha motivos para estar sendo chato e mais uma vez Dean se pegou pensando como que aquilo estava saindo de sua boca. Era até divertido, por isso, riu de canto de boca.

\- Pele branca, peso mediano, 1,70 no máximo. – obviamente as últimas informações saíram mais rápido para cortar o assunto. Dean acabou com seu refrigerante enquanto ouvia o outro lado da linha. Depois de uma despedida com um estranho: Eu também estou com saudades cara... – ele desligou o telefone. – Garth disse que se souber de algo liga, mas nunca viu uma caçadora assim... E... Eu tentei ser bem detalhista sabe... Bem... De qualquer jeito ela deve ser nova.

Sam rangeu os dentes impaciente antes de responder.

\- Mesmo que ela não seja o vilão do caso e seja... Uma caçadora novata, ela ainda vai ser um problema. Caçadores novatos sempre são problemas.

\- Nós nem sabemos com o que estamos lidando ainda. Talvez seja uma coisa simples. A gente ajuda a garota, ela fica agradecida. Eu mostro uns truques para ela... – o sorriso dessa vez não teve vergonha.

\- Seria mais sensato se você não se apagasse tanto a um par de... Dean! – anunciou Sam quando olhou mais uma vez para trás.

\- Ela está indo embora. – Dean por sua vez estava bem mais preocupado em perde-la - Está pagando a conta.

E a garota realmente estava, parada no caixa, com uma mochila de lona apoiada em um dos ombros.

\- Ela não vai dormir aqui e pelo o que a gente sabe só tem aqui para dormir. – já de pé Dean limpava o rosto com um guardanapo – Você sobe, faz suas coisas pesquisas de nerd, digita no seu notebook, encontra o melhor caminho para amanhã e eu vou ficar de olho nela.

\- Dean, eu realmente não acho que seja uma boa ideia você falar com ela. – Sam se viu precisando respirar fundo para continuar falando com um tom que não chamasse atenção - Seja sensato. Nós realmente não sabemos o que ela é. Se apresentar pode piorar tudo e...

\- Calma, eu só vou segui-la. Não é como se eu fosse chama-la para dormir em nosso quarto... Temos que pensar em quartos separados às vezes sabe...

\- Ela está já está na porta!

CAPITULO CINCO

Ele a seguiu. Sempre alguns passos atrás. Às vezes alguns passos a frente. Quando a movimentação de fim de noite da cidade permitia se aproximava, quando estavam sozinhos em ruas de lama precisava se esgueirar e se esconder.

Demorou uma hora e duas ruas repetidas até ele ter certeza que ela simplesmente estava andando. Apenas andando pelas ruas. Quando chegaram mais perto da área mais simples da cidade, onde as casas eram pequenas cabanas de madeira a garota se encostou em uma das cercas e apenas esperou. Ficou lá parada por vinte e cinco minutos. Dean se escondeu atrás de um banco apenas observando.

Nada aconteceu.

E tudo aconteceu de novo. Ela andou, repetiu ruas, parou por alguns minutos. Mesmo quando o toró anunciado despencou dos céus ela continuou o seu ritual de caminhada. A chuva não parecia incomodá-la, às vezes tirava a água do rosto e era só. De resto apenas andava e parava. Não havia periodicidade, não havia movimentos, palavras, apenas olhadas para os lados, ou para os próprios pés. Em uma das paradas ela resolveu tentar limpar a bota com a água da chuva. Percebeu que a lama de Saint Andrea era mais paciente do que ela.

Voltou a andar e quando já era quase uma da manhã a garota sentou em um dos bancos da praça central da cidade, apoiou o pescoço na mochila e olhando para o céu com as mãos cruzadas no colo simplesmente fechou os olhos. Dean a observou dormir por quase duas horas antes de decidir que ela apenas iria dormir.

Não tinha nada mais a fazer a não ser voltar para o seu quarto na pensão e também dormir. Entendia que não valia a pena dormir no meio da rua apenas para vigiá-la, nada iria acontecer. De alguma maneira era ela mesma que dizia isso para ele quando desistia de andar.

\- Então foi isso? Ela simplesmente ficou andando pela cidade e parando pela cidade e depois resolveu dormir no banco da praça? – Sam não parecia acreditar muito naquela versão.

Pela manhã ele tinha deixado Dean dormindo um pouco, saído para tomar café e aproveitado para passar no legista sozinho. As primeiras horas de serviço são sempre as melhores para se conseguir o tipo de informação mais pura, do tipo que eles sempre precisavam.

\- É a verdade, cara. Eu também achei bizarro. No começo era intrigante, desafiador... Até meio sexy. Mas cara, depois de algumas horas ficou apenas... Bizarro. – ele passava a mão pelos cabelos e apertava os olhos com um bocejo. Há tempos não se sentia tão cansado - Às vezes ela olhava para os lados, como se estivesse vendo se algo ia surgir.

\- Ela parecia preocupada em se defender? – Sam perguntou enquanto, de volta a pensão, checava endereços no notebook.

\- Diz, se ela estava com medo? – gritou o irmão do banheiro. Dean encarava o próprio rosto no espelho oxidado, se perguntando se deveria deixar a barba por fazer. A garota do bar parecia ter cara de quem gosta de barba por fazer. Talvez não de olheiras de uma noite de perseguição infrutífera.

\- Se ela se mexia rápido quando ouvia algum barulho. Se a postura dela mudava quando alguém se aproximava. Essas coisas de quem está esperando pelo pior.

Quantas vezes ele teria que dizer coisas obvias a Dean? Chegou a conclusão que apenas nas vezes em que ele ficasse louco por um rabo de saia. O pensamento o assustou. Dean não se desconcentrava dos casos daquele jeito. Não por uma garota que nem conhecia. Cada vez mais a morena vestida de couro do bar ganhava pontos em sua lista de suspeitos.

\- Ham... Não, acho que não. – a voz voltou ao normal após uma cuspida de pasta de dente e saliva bem no centro do ralo da pia - Ela parecia bem calma. Sorria às vezes até, como se estivesse se divertindo dentro da própria cabeça. Como eu disse, coisa de gente bizarra.

\- E não fez mais nada? Falou no celular, leu algo, escreveu algo, tirou fotos... – Sam revirava as folhas dos antigos casos soltos na cama, da mesma maneira de quando chegaram na cidade, nada existia nada que ligasse os fatos, além de acontecerem na mesma cidae.

\- Sam, eu não sou uma das suas testemunhas de interrogação. – mais uma vez a conversa deles chegava a aquele ponto, desde que tinham chegado aquela cidade a disputa era sobre Sam tentando incriminá-la a qualquer custe e Dean envolvido sem motivo além do olhar, mas ainda consciente de seu papel na cidade - Eu segui a garota estranha e ela só andou pela cidade. É estranho, eu sei que é estranho, mas é só estranho.

\- E quando é que alguma é só estranha? – Dean ignorou o tom de Sam, fingindo que abotoar a camisa parecia mais interessante que olhar o irmão nos olhos e manda-lo tomar no cú por continuar falando o óbvio.

\- Não achou nada? – preferiu dizer.

\- Fui no necrotério enquanto você dormia aí de manhã – as palavras saíram tão decididas quanto o sanduiche que voava na direção do rosto de Dean sem que ele tivesse tempo de fazer o caminho da porta do banheiro até a cama.

Ainda procurando por endereços no Facebook Sam contou sobre o que tinha descoberto no necrotério. Mais um monte de nada. Uma tarde e uma noite na cidade e a garota de couro no bar era mais estranha do que os acontecimentos sem explicações.

Sam queria que a garota estivesse envolvida. Dean queria se envolver com a garota.

\- Nada faltando. Nada de estranho nos corpos. Todos morreram exatamente como as leis da física explicariam as mortes que as testemunhas presenciaram. Nenhuma gosma, nenhum cheiro estranho, nenhuma anomalia corporal. E...

\- E? – até o sanduiche de atum parecia esconder mais segredos que aqueles casos, talvez o gosto azedo não fosse limão e sim azedo mesmo.

\- Durante a madrugada aconteceu de novo. Uma mãe afogou os filhos gêmeos na banheira de bebê e depois o pai das crianças a matou, bateu com a cabeça dela na privada até quebrar a louça e furar o crânio da mulher. Um verdadeiro ataque de fúria.

\- Ele ainda está vivo. O pai? – o último pedaço do sanduiche foi engolido a força. Não tem como mastigar e dar nó em uma gravata ao mesmo tempo. Mesmo que você seja Dean Winchester você ainda é um homem e homens não sabem fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

E homens gostam de mulheres que se vestem com couro e camiseta de banda rasgada.

\- Sim. Foi levada para a delegacia as seis da manhã. Ele mesmo ligou reportando o incidente. Pelo jeito ele era um dos três únicos policiais da cidade. – só mesmo Saint Andrea para ter apenas três policiais - Já terminou de se vestir?

A primeira parada era obviamente a delegacia. Com certeza aquela não parecia ser a cidade mais perigosa do país. Gothan sentiria vergonha por ter sido comprada com Saint Andrea. O pó nos arquivos, a mancha de café ainda melada no teclado do computador do setor de evidências. Tudo era uma preguiça que só por ali. Mesmo os casos novos não os tinha feito se mover.

\- Sr. McAllister é importante que o Sr mantenha a calma. Precisamos fazer algumas perguntas que podem ajuda-lo mais tarde em sua audiência... – Sam tentava ser paciente, mas o homem em sua frente, já vestindo laranja vindo de um roupão apertado não parecia nenhum pouco preocupado em manter a calma.

\- Calma, meu filho? Que calma você conhece? Eu me casei com aquela vaca mesmo ela tendo dado para metade da escola antes de aceitar namorar comigo. Eu paguei a maldita festa, eu paguei até mesmo o vestido de noiva dela. Eu a amava a amava tanto que parecia um doente. Mas agora estão vocês aqui, na minha frente, como se eu fosse o culpado. Eu sou o culpado por vingar a morte dos meus filhos? Aquela vadia os fez comigo, fui eu quem meteu nela para nascer aquelas crianças, elas eram tão minhas quanto dela! Os meninos... Ah eu sei que eles eram bons meninos. Eles deviam estar prevendo o quanto louca era a mãe deles. Eu posso jurar que ela os torturava, porque meus filhos não paravam de chorar um minuto desde a última semana. Ela se fingia de cansada, dizia que não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Até chorar aquela maldita psicopata chorou. Mentirosa, sem alma. Era ela, eu sei que era ela. Maldita. Vadia. No fim da noite disse que tentaria dar um banho neles para ver se se acalmavam, quando ela encostou neles eles choraram, choraram muito mais, entraram em uma verdadeira crise de nervosos. Oh céus... Meus filhos... Meus pequenos filhos... Eles estavam tão irados. E de repente... Eles simplesmente pararam.

As mãos do homem, apertadas sobre a mesa se tonaram vermelha pela força empregada contra ela mesma. A voz era um misto de raiva que sai por entre os dentes e desgraça que escapa pela respiração.

\- Levantei para ir até o banheiro. Eles já não se moviam dentro dagua e ela... Oh céus, aquela mulher diabólica, ela ainda os estava sacudindo dentro dagua. Batia a cabeça de um contra o outro. Eles já estavam mortos! Ela já os tinha feito se calarem. Mas ela batia, batia, batia, batia. Batia a cabeça de um contra o outro.

Ele demorou a continuar. Mordeu a própria boca até que o sangue o fizesse falar.

\- Ela queria estourar a cabeça deles, eu sei que ela queria. E então eu entrei na loucura. Meus filhos choravam há sete dias. Minha mulher os tinha matado no banho. Essa maldita cidade está o caos. Quem iria julgar um louco no caos? O ódio dentro de mim, a raiva dentro de mim. A ira que me dominou. Eu me deixei levar por essa doença de pessoas sem alma. Eu só queria mata-la. Completamente consciente – seu tom aumentava, ele gritava ainda mais – eu a matei. Bati sua cabeça contra a privada. Ela não morreu fácil. Vadias não morrem fácil, nasceram para apanhar e serem esfoladas. Mas eu continuei batendo a cabeça dela, eu gostava que ela estivesse viva.

Antes de continuar os três viraram a cabeça na direção do corredor. Duas senhoras de idade entravam na delegacia aos berros. Que para duas senhoras de idade significavam apenas alguns sussurros e apontadas de dedos.

Eles ignoraram. Os segundos que se passaram não eram tão importantes, muito menos tão chocantes quanto o depoimento que se seguia.

\- Eu gostava de ouvir os gritos dela, eu gostava de sentir a privada tremer contra a testa dela. Querem saber? A melhor parte foi quando a porcelana quebrou. O único pedacinho que eu precisava. Três golpes. Eu segurei o cabelo dela por entre as mãos com ainda mais força e bati três vezes contra aquela ponta cortante. Na terceira, quando eu senti o cérebro dela sujar minha mão... Na terceira ela ainda estava acordada. Gemeu e se calou. – ele respirou fundo e pela primeira vez falou com calma e com o tom de voz normal – e então, como minha casa estava em silêncio eu vim para a delegacia e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Sam e Dean não sabiam o que dizer. Era mais fácil quando as pessoas diziam que não tinham tido culpa. Ou quando pareciam loucos de quem se sente pena. O Sr. McAllister ali em sua frente, mesmo com seus vinte e poucos anos parecia completamente lucido e ciente do que tinha feito. Dean respirou fundo antes de continuar.

\- O Sr. Percebeu algo de estranho em sua casa quando as crianças começaram a chorar? Cheiros estranhos, temperatura anormal, muito frio talvez. Plantas mortas, plantas estranhas... Marcas estranhas talvez... – sugeriu o mais novo dos Winchester.

\- O que isso poderia significar? – perguntou o homem tentando voltar a controlar sua respiração, mas prendendo os dentes para isso, o que o fazia parecer ainda mais irado.

\- Muita coisa – advertiu Dean sem paciência, mas quando percebeu que seu desdém quase o rendeu um soco algemado arregalou os olhos e continuou – Pode significar, por exemplo, que alguém estava tentando sabotar a rotina da sua casa. O Sr, ou a sua... A Sra. McAllister tinham algum inimigo?

\- É claro que não! Inimigos... Nessa cidade ninguém é inimigo. Não tem como ser inimigo. Como você vai brigar com o dono da padaria? Vai acabar sem pão! Como vai tentar dar em cima da mulher do açougueiro? Arriscar perder o pinto para o próprio primo? – a paciência dele mais uma vez ia por agua abaixo pelas palavras que cada vez ficavam mais altas – Aqui todo mundo se conhece, aqui todo mundo é primo de alguma forma.

\- Senhores. – uma quarta voz surgia na sala. O delegado da cidade os interrompia com pesar nos olhos e sob o peito o chapéu – Acredito que estamos tendo um problema na praça em frente.

CAPITULO SEIS

Dean e Sam se levantaram imediatamente, deixando um mal humorado Sr. McAllister para trás, urrando não ter terminado de dizer o que a tal vadia merecia. A ideia de deixa-lo falando sozinha foi boa, pois quando chegaram até a praça se depararam com pelo menos dez pessoas gritando ao mesmo tempo. Isso é claro, se não contarmos as crianças e seus choros.

A praça era o verdadeiro pandemônio. Um grupo de moleques do ensino médio berravam "BRIGA DE PIRANHAS, BRIGA DE PIRANHAS, BRIGA DE PIRANHAS!". E ao mesmo tempo que gritavam se batiam, jogando os ombros uns contra os outros e as vezes dando murros de mãos fechados em seus estômagos e costas.

Um senhor de idade, mais precisamente o já conhecido Professor Black, discutia com uma uma garota. A garota, que não devia passar dos 15, apontava o senhor um bastão de ferro – ainda não identificamos de onde o bastão surgiu. Professor Black a olhava raivoso, apontando o dedo e falando entre os dentes, como um velho cão de guarda.

Ainda que existisse vários outros pontos menores de crise o ponto alto era o banco de frente para o chafariz. Uma senhora de uns cinquenta anos acusava a mulher de couro de... Piranhagem. Ao pegar o assunto pelo meio a acusação era apenas a maneira como a mulher de couro se vestia.

\- Essa é uma cidade de respeito – berrava a senhora loira com cara de tia da igreja – Você vem aqui e fica desfilando por aí com calças coladas, blusas rasgadas e ainda se nega a vestir-se.

Com um passo a frente a acusadora pegou um pedaço de pano no chão e jogou contra o rosto da mulher vestida de couro. No ar o pano se abriu e revelou a forma de um vestido. O mesmo bateu o lado da cabeça da mulher morena, que com muita paciência e um sorriso de desdém apenas esperou que ele caísse de volta ao chão, escorrendo o tecido fino pelo lado do corpo, tomou o cuidado de não realizar movimentos bruscos.

\- Senhora... – começou sua combatente imóvel com um tom baixo. A garota estalou o pescoço e inspirou profundamente, virando o rosto em seguida evitando olhar a velha mulher.

\- Não ouse dirigir a palavra a mim! – apesar de todos ali julgarem impossível o timbre da senhora louca aumentou ainda mais, um agudo que os leigos chamariam de hipersônico.

\- Senhora – a segunda vez o tom foi de desafio, o sorriso cresceu nos lábios e apenas os mais atentos teriam visto a cabeça da morena fazer que não leve mente e um "ah não" escapar sem som de seus lábios ameaçadores.

Andando nervosos, mas em passos controlados e perdidos, Dean, Sam e até os policiais observavam a situação, os dois primeiros se aproximando do foco principal discretamente.

\- Você é uma mulher da vida! Uma mulher fácil! Nessa cidade não tem espaço para... Para... – a velha ponderou palavras de baixo calão qu valessem menos Aves Marias - Vacas como você!

Como um gato ela se armou, as mãos para frente foram de encontro a sua vítima, uma no pescoço e a outra no cabelo. E pela primeira vez em toda a cena a mulher de couro se moveu.

Sua mão direita encontrou o pulso esquerdo da agressora e o forçou o osso para trás. A cabeça fez um giro para baixo e mesmo que o cabelo fosse puxado para cima os dedos da velha foram estrangulados pelo mesmo. Por fim e ao mesmo tempo o joelho esquerdo da presa acertava a costela da agressora. Com certeza agora os papeis se trocavam.

Os estremos eram assim expostos. Uma senhora de idade que em sua magreza não poderia ser mais frágil caiu no chão urrando e principalmente chorando de dor. E conforme ela gritava de ódio lágrimas se entrepunham ao som agonizante. E ainda de pé a misteriosa figura de uma mulher que apesar da estética normal demonstrava um estilo de luta muito bem calculado para uma adversária tão fácil. Cada movimento seu tinha sido como em uma dança, coreografado e principalmente decorado, talvez anos antes.

Apesar do talvez desta história, para Sam que se dava ao trabalho de raciocinar aqueles detalhes, a precisão de luta da perseguida era uma certeza. Com passos tão longos quanto suas pernas permitiam, e para um homem daquela altura isso era muito, ele chegou até a mulher.

A primeira investida foi para agarrar seus braços e pescoço, porém, ao contrário do que tinha acontecido com a velha que pelo menos tinha firmado as mãos na moça, ele falhou. Com uma abaixada de ombros ela girou escapando pelo lado direito do corpo dele.

A segunda foi para golpeá-la na cabeça. Aproveitando a má posição da garota ele tentou acertar a nuca dela com o cotovelo, mas como se ela previsse seus movimentos o corpo vestido de preto mudou de rumo no mesmo segundo e mais uma vez escapou do golpe. Ela era rápida, muito rápida.

Dean chegou alguns apenas segundos depois, dois deles perdidos tentando decidir o que fazer sobre aquele novo combate.

Seu instinto venceu a confusão mental e no segundo seguinte já se podia ver e ele a puxando pelo pescoço em um mata leão muito mal encaixado, resultado de uma chegada inesperada. O corpo dela escorregou pelo lado direito do dele. Agarrando o tecido da camisa da garota ele tentou puxá-la de volta enquanto Sam tentava agarrar suas pernas para imobilizá-la.

Eles não teriam conseguido se não fosse o tiro.

\- DESGRAÇADO – ela urrou pela primeira vez se deixando vencer. O peso do seu corpo caiu sobre o corpo de Dean, que preocupado em imobilizá-la pelo menos estava preparado para mantê-la de pé.

E foi assim, que ao tentar arrumar as mãos para sustenta-la viu o sangue escorrer por entre o tecido pesado da jaqueta dela. O sangue vermelho vivo brilhou contra o sol do fim da manhã, manchou seu próprio casaco, mostrando que era exatamente da cor da fitinha dos mortos. Uma bela escolha, ele pensou.

Mais atrás o policial que avisará do acontecido ainda segurava uma arma tremula na direção da garota. O corpo dela girou sobre o de Dean e agora ela estava de frente para ele, pressionando com a mão contrária o próprio ferimento. Ainda com a ideia de mantê-la segura, como se o tiro no ombro a fizesse desmaiar a qualquer momento, o caçador a abraçou pela cintura. Ela pareceu não se importar, na verdade ele não era o foco dela. Agora de frente para o seu atirador ela berrou.

\- Como um ser humano pode ser tão burro? Vocês fazem esforço? – Sam se reposicionou na cena, caminhando na direção do policial ainda segurando o queixo acertado por um chute.

\- Se eu fosse você eu desistia. Não tem mais como você correr. – ele focou os olhos nos dela e de costas para o policial a acusou em um tom mais baixo – Não importa o que você seja. Nós estamos acostumados com a sua raça, não importa qual seja ela.

\- Oh céus! É justamente isso que eu estou dizendo! Vocês atiraram em mim! E atiraram na pessoa errada. – ela tirou o a mão do próprio braço, Dean ainda a mantinha presa, ela ainda não tentava fugir.

Apenas ouvindo a confusão se desenrolar Dean teve o impulso de levar a mão até o braço da garota. E assim o fez, checando se precisaria ir para um hospital.

O buraco da bala ainda estava ali no casaco, o sangue também, ainda úmido e tão vermelho quanto minutos atrás, mas seu toque não gerou nenhuma reação na garota. Um raio de arrependimento tomou conta da mente dele ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos tateavam a pele curada. Talvez ela fosse mesmo um tipo de monstro.

O oficial que de início os avisou da confusão pediu a Dean e Sam que a levassem para a delegacia. Seria preciso um pouco de paciência e jeitinho de conhecidos para dispersar a confusão da praça, que depois de tal cena de violência tinha tornado as discussões verbais ainda mais calorosas. O policial não esperou que eles dissessem que levariam a menina, apenas deu as costas e saiu andando enquanto soltava um sussurrado.

\- Os novatos cuidam dos novos problemas, os veteranos dos velhos problemas. Hey Bill, solta o Professor!

\- Você vai nos dizer agora porque está fazendo isso. – anunciou Sam para a garota, e ao invés de ir para a delegacia puxou o braço ferido dela na direção do Impala.

\- Hey! Calma aí muchacho! – Dean fechou o a cara parecendo quase que ofendido no lugar da garota. O puxão o fez tentar segurá-la instintivamente, como se achasse que ela fosse tropeçar ou alo do tipo, já que a força que Sam aplicava, agora proposital e conscientemente era bruta. Porém, Dean logo entendeu que ela não precisava do corpo dele para lhe servir de apoio ou muralha. Mesmos os passos não programados em resposta ao puxão eram completamente certeiros. Apenas um movimento dos pés a fez recobrar o equilibro.

\- Ela não fez nada. – interviu Dean, a mão ainda na cintura dela, apenas um lembrete de que Sam não tiraria ela dele tão fácil – Só discutiu com aquela velha idiota. – o rosto virou para o lado e a mão solta se virou para o ar em uma expressão esperta de quem pede piedade em tom de piada – A gente nem tem porque prendê-la na delegacia se quer saber. O guarda bendito que está ficando acostumado a arrastar as pessoas para lá. E quer saber? Se a levarmos para lá perdemos nossa dianteira. Agora a louca está conosco – ele olhou para ela e tentou não sorrir muito - e ela vai nos contar como está fazendo a cidade inteira se matar. – já para Sam ele abriu o seu sorriso mais amigável.

Dean a empurrou contra o Impala, prendeu suas mãos com uma algema e com uma segunda prendeu a primeira no gancho da cabeceira do banco da frente. O corpo impaciente se viu caindo, literalmente jogado contra o banco traseiro do carro. Antes de se recompor a porta fechou com um estalo. Os garotos eram mesmo bons e fazer o tipo.

\- Você é uma bruxa? – perguntou Dean tentando encontrar logo a resposta. Talvez apostando em um tiro de sorte. Já estava cansado do Sam irratadinho.

\- Você encontrou algum patuá na casa das pessoas? – ela respondeu com ironia, mas no fundo curiosidade, com um olhar que entrega quando alguém te supera.

Seu único movimento foi se dar ao trabalho de ajeitar-se um pouco mais no banco, o que verdadeiramente, era impossível, pois com as mãos presas o corpo ficava obrigatóriamente inclinado para o banco do carona.

Sam não respondeu a pergunta. Pelo contrário, escolheu a ação. Simplesmente jogou uma rajada de água benta e detox contra o rosto dela.

Com as mãos presas a garota vestida de couro teve que mover o rosto com certa agressividade para tirar o líquido que escorria para seus olhos. Ela não gritou de dor e seu rosto não ficou em carne viva como fosse esperado.

Por outro lado, o detox que escorreu para o seu olho o fez ficar vermelho vivo em uma reação química feia de ser vista quando olhada com atenção. Mas a garota nem ao menos tentou coçar o olho, apenas gritou de volta.

\- Filho da puta! Eu não sou um demônio! Que merda tem na tua água benta! Você fodeu meu olho! – E Sam é claro, a ignorou.

Ele não parecia estar preocupado em ter quase cegado ou de estar cegando naquele exato momento uma vítima apenas por negar socorro. O único movimento que ele produziu foi pegar a adaga em seu casaco e ameaça-la mais uma vez.

\- Qual seu nome? – a voz de Dean saiu como uma rajada impaciente. a situação não era tão confortável quanto qualquer um dos presentes pudesse concordar.

\- O que isso importa? – berrou a refém - Eu não sou o problema! Idiota! – ela completou com desdém - E graças as suas idiotices, além de estar presa num carro velho de dois babacas – seus olhos rodaram pelo veículo procurando por algo - minha mochila ficou para trás! Tudo porque uma mulher verdadeiramente doente resolveu dizer que eu sou uma puta. – respirando fundo ela suspirou. Manteve o controle antes de terminar sua frase - Frigida desgraçada. – com muita calma, movimentos seguintes que não condiziam ao tom de voz inicial, ela voltou a se ajeitar no banco. Com as mãos presas tentou subir as pernas para ficar menos esticada.

\- Não! Merda! Lama em cima do banco não! – tinha um ganho um motivo para também se irritar, ainda que tivesse durado alguns segundos. Na verdade a situação o mostrava que mesmo com motivos, algum impulso novo, as suas atividades sensoriais funcionavam como de praxe.

Ele era capaz de perceber seu sangue fervendo e não era apenas uma força de expressão. Como quando estamos com febre e sentimos nossa pele quente contra o ar que nem está frio, da mesma maneira ele conseguia entender o caminho que suas veias formavam pelos seus braços e dedos, apenas porque elas estavam mais quentes.

Tentou respirar fundo e mesmo assim a respiração continuava compassada, ele conhecia muito bem a sensação de ser controlado por uma grande descarga de adrenalina, mas aquela sensação era definitivamente desconhecida. Aquilo com certeza não era normal.

CAPITULO SETE

E ali tão perto, no outro banco do carro a convidada parecia ser a presa mais doce da face da terra. Com movimentos leves virou a palma das mãos para o teto e deu de ombros com uma careta engraçada de tédio misturado com riso, voltando a sua posição mais comportada.

\- Oh meu Deus... Eu não acredito que foi justamente esses dois idiotas que enfiaram no meu caminho – o olhar foi de um para o outro e depois de volta ao teto, encarando entediada o nada - Dois idiotas – reforçou outra vez – Dois idiotas prendendo uma garota só por... – ela teria continuado com sua voz dramático e olhar perdido, mas apertou as sobrancelhas trocando-os para uma expressão de curiosidade exagerada - Por que mesmo que vocês estão me prendendo? Toda a porra dessa cidade está louca e você prendem a vítima?

\- Você não é dessa porra de cidade louca – acusou a voz de Sam. Suas palavras saindo por entre dentes cerrados e lábios comprimidos, o tom sarcástico dela não caia bem aos ouvidos dele.

\- Bela constatação gatinho. – a garota piscou com um sorriso sapeca - Mas vocês também não. – os encarou nos olhos, segura de si – O que você quer? O premio de Sherlock Holmes?

\- Oh, damn it! Dean se colocou entre os dois, controlando o interrogatório antes que Sam fosse mais longe com as ameaças desmedidas – Você que está livre dessa, gatinha. A gente entendeu essa parte, okay?

Seus olhos procuraram primeiro pelo irmão, e depois pelos dela. Olhos azuis profundos, que apesar de escuros como um azul marinho brilhavam em pontos quase brancos. Ela sorriu de volta com os olhos, devolvendo a intensidade o desafiando. Tentou não se afogar ali.

Concentrado com o que devia fazer ele piscou e fugiu. No tom mais grave que sua garganta emitia despachou para ela sua ordem.

– Vou te dizer o que acontecer. Eu levantar aqui do meu lugar e vou até aí abrir a porta. Em seguida irei abrir apenas uma das algemas. A parte seguinte é bem simples. Se você tentar me atacar, o grandão ali vai te atacar de volta. Já sabemos que você é rápida, mas você também já sabe que nós dois juntos somos problema. E então, se até aí você tiver sido uma boa menina, eu vou prender a outra parte da sua algema em mim. Não vai conseguir fugir comigo na sua cola, acredite eu sou um bom corredor. E aí vem a parte mais divertida. Vamos esconder nossas mãos dadas romanticamente por uma algema dentro do meu casaco. Você até pode fazer um carinho se quiser – apesar da piada, ele não estava brincando, ainda a olhava nos olhos com o tom de ameaça – Ele vai na frente e vai ser assim que vamos entrar na pensão. No quarto conversamos direito.

Ela ouviu tudo em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos dos dele por um segundo. Uma fixação tão intensa que Dean se perguntou porque não sentia incomodo, porque não conseguia fugir dali. A garota não reagia a nada, muito menos as piadas e cantadas baratas.

E foi justamente daquele jeito que aconteceu. Ou quase assim.

Era importante que os três não chamassem a atenção, se a garota resolvesse gritar que estava sendo presa seria difícil explicar porque a estavam levando para o quarto e não para a delegacia. Se algum dos clientes visse as algemas a coisa poderia ficar feia.

Precisavam atravessar o bar para pegar o corredor que levaria as escadas que por sua vez levaria aos quartos. A velha gorda dona do lugar não estava no balcão. Apenas sua filha magricela. Sem dar um pio a jovem garçonete os encarou entrando com os olhos arregalados. Obviamente estava perdida sobre parar a eminente suruba em seus recintos ou não. Ou talvez cobrar a mais pelo novo uso. Ou talvez...

Em um ataque de criatividade a garota algemada deitou a cabeça no ombro de Dean. Surpreso, em resposta ele puxou mais o braço preso para perto do seu corpo. O tranco que o corpo da sua acompanhante deu foi apenas o toque especial para o que ela faria a seguir. Ainda andando, mas agora de olhos fechados ela colocou a língua para fora e passou a beijar e lamber o pescoço do seu sequestrador. Como um beijo de língua sem pudor a garota atrás do balcão levou a mão até a gola do uniforme chocada.

Sam, alguns passos a frente, demorou até entender o que se passava. E quando percebeu a garçonete literalmente lambia a própria boca olhando para ele virou para trás deixando por alguns segundos a expressão de raiva e a trocando pela de desconcerto.

No fim da cena, exatamente quando já estavam escondidos da visão da garçonete graças às paredes do corredor das escadas, Dean percebeu que ainda podia sentir seu sangue pulsar por todo o corpo e não era mais por aquela raiva.

No corredor do quarto, enquanto a porta aberta, o olhar que os três trocavam entre si decidia que por hora ninguém comentaria mais a cena.

\- E então – começou Sam tentando voltar ao clima de acusação. Felizmente todo o envolvimento não planejado para passarem pela garçonete tinha feito com que os três ficassem mais calmos uns com os outros. O tom de urgência e ódio em sua voz tinha sumido, dando lugar apenas a desconfiança.

\- Achei que você tinha dito que já sabia – ela respondeu enquanto Dean prendia suas mãos na cadeira. O olhar dele procurava o dela de maneira não racional e incessante, já sentia falta do que tinha encontrado no carro.

Mas dessa vez ela não o olhava, nem ao menos parecia se importar em estar mais uma vez sendo presa, prestar atenção nos comandos vazios de Sam era seu foco naquele momento.

Enquanto ele falava ela levantou, as mãos presas para trás do corpo contra o ferro da poltrona, um dos pés encontrou o acento e depois o outro. Sem esforços ela ficou de cócoras na poltrona mesmo estando presa. E assim com uma delicadeza incrível e bela escorregou, sentando-se na posição de lótus.

\- Não me teste. – respondeu Sam em pé, com as mãos cruzadas no peito e as costas apoiadas no batente da porta do banheiro - O que você está fazendo com a cidade?

Dean tomou acento na beirada da cama, os cotovelos apoiados na perna e o olhar caminhando de um para o outro sem ser preciso mover a cabeça.

\- Eu não estou fazendo... Nada com a cidade. – ela falou mais alto e depois torcendo o pescoço se forçou a voltar a falar com calma. Era realmente um esforço, pois pela primeira vez seu rosto se deformou.

\- Então quem está? – acusou um Sam que de novo começava a falar em um tom mais alto. Por hora apenas um.

\- Ninguém está. As pessoas estão iradas. – seu tom era óbvio, quase como chama-los de burros, frisava sílaba por sílaba.

\- Isso nós percebemos. O que estamos perguntando é o que está fazendo com que as pessoas estejam iradas. – tentou explicar Dean também perdendo a paciência. Soltou a cabeça sobre o pescoço e em um ato de companheirismo também cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

\- A ira. Idiota. – e desde que entraram no quarto ela olhou para Dean pela primeira vez. Seu olhar o fuzilou pelas próximas palavras - O pecado da ira.

\- Ira? Um dos sete pecados. Desde quando Ira é mais do que uma ação humana? Desde quando ira existe. – as respostas chegavam a Sam conforme ele precisava, rápidas e amargas, porém, se não estivesse tão preocupado em desafiá-la poderia admitir que a curiosidade sobre a nova afirmação procurava espaço entre os sentimentos bravios.

\- Provavelmente desde que Deus inventou essa porra dessa bola azul - uma lufada de ar escapou de sua boca fazendo pouco caso, os Winchester não pareciam ter caído na dela – Pelo amor de Deus! – ela encarou um e depois o outro - Tudo existe! Ainda não aprenderam isso?

\- A ira existe. – começou Dean tornando a conversa um pouco mais didática para que todas as informações estivessem sendo mastigadas pelo seu cérebro - O pecado ira existe. Como a morte, o cavaleiro do apocalipse morte?

\- Não. – a morena respondeu efusiva - O cavaleiro do apocalipse... – ela titubeou ao tentar explicar o resto, como se estivesse procurando palavras em um acervo pequeno - Pelo o que eu sei ele é... Como explicar... Ele... Ele é uma personificação. É visível em corpo, tem raciocínio, personalidade. Assemelhasse a uma pessoa. Deus tem dessas manias. Imagem e semelhança, mas não importa nesse caso. A ira... Bem. Eu gosto de pensar nos pescados como uma doença, a maneira que eles agem, funciona como um vírus.

\- Pelo o que você disse as pessoas de Saint Andrea estão sofrendo de uma epidemia. Estão realmente doentes. – Sam sussurrou sua conclusão para o chão. Mas é claro que ela tinha ouvido.

\- Pelo jeito que você me olha gatinho... – ela jogou o cabelo para trás do rosto antes de continuar sua frase - Com certeza estão.

\- Porque Saint Andrea? De onde veio essa porra toda? – perguntou Dean se esforçando ao máximo para não seguir a linha que a única mexa que tinha ficado para frente seguida, encostada na pele do colo dela, esgueirava-se por dentro do tecido da blusa.

\- Eu já disse! – impaciente em ainda ser acusada a garota sacudiu as algemas - Nada disso é minha culpa! – gritou e então continuou com seu costumeiro tom baixo e debochado - Eu não tenho todas as respostas, bonitão. – e inesperadamente ela sorriu - Mas tenho um palpite.

\- Desembucha. – a ordem vinda de Sam veio antes que ela terminasse a última sílaba da palavra palpite.

\- Ele é o esquentadinho não é? – perguntou a garota olhando para Dean. Dessa vez ela o olhou nos olhos e sorriu. Os dois estavam se entendendo.

\- Não abuse. – Sam tomou mais proximidade. Ela e Dean podiam ver que a mão do outro apontava para o chão a ponta de uma adaga - Se você sangra, você morre.

\- Tente. – ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas, tinha literalmente sorrido ao vez a lâmina ameaça-la.

Foi então que o grandão se deu conta que o olho dela não estava mais vermelho e não devia estar desde a hora em que saíram do carro. O que antes parecia um ferimento químico no mínimo feio tinha desaparecido em minutos. Ele não se lembrava dela reclamando do olho depois que a conversa em si começou.

A maneira como ele a olhou naqueles segundos o entregou, ela o estava olhando de volta. Enquanto Sam tentava se convencer que Detox não devia ser assim um caso tão sério quando caia nos olhos ela aproveitou para controlar o próximo rumo do assunto.

\- Você é o sensato. Da para perceber facinho. Cinco minutos com você e as maiores obviedades do mundo. Você é quem pensa – ela continuava focando em Sam - e ele é quem faz. – Dean tentou não imaginar conotações sexuais com essa parte da frase. - Logo ele é o esquentadinho. É por isso que agora você está me olhando desse jeito sexy e sadomasoquista. – ela mordeu a boca imitando a garçonete de minutos atrás, o loiro teve vontade de rir - Você é o alvo suscetível.

\- Então a ira está atacando a cidade porque as pessoas são... Boas pessoas? – Dean revelou seu óbvio raciocínio em voz alta.

\- Parabéns menino esperto! Você acaba de ficar mais sexy. – ela deixou uma das pernas escorregar e o pé tocar outra vez o chão. – Como eu disse, é como um vírus. As vacinas funcionam porque no fim das contas são os próprios vírus anulados, logo um vírus de verdade não atacará um corpo que pensa que está doente. É simples. Nessa cidade a Ira conseguiu chegar a esse ponto porque encontrou um terreno ainda intocado pela raiva.

\- E como você sabe disso... – Dean sorriu entrando no jogo da convidada, ainda pensando na mordida na boca - Espertona.

\- Há alguns meses atrás eu vi algo parecido. – e então a outra perna também pousou no chão – Eu acho que era luxuria. Não posso dizer ao certo, mas os casos de lá e os casos daqui... Eles tem essa energia descontrolada, sabe.

\- Então você é uma caçadora? – Dean perguntou arregalando os belos olhos verde em tom de excitação.

\- E como a gente para essa coisa? – coube a Sam fazer a única pergunta que importava naquela história toda.

\- Por que você continua me fazendo perguntas como se eu soubesse de tudo? – ela deu mais um chacalhão na cadeira. A julgar pelo movimento do quadril estava tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

\- Você acabou de dizer que combateu luxuria. – mesmo que a própria cabeça dissesse que não Dean ainda estava concentrado no assunto. Mesmo que ver a bunda da garota deslizando na cadeira tirasse seu foco visual o mental continuava no que interessava.

\- Eu disse que eu vi a luxuria agindo. – ela corrigiu pacientemente.

\- Então você não é uma caçadora? – agora ele parecia desapontado, a julgar pela maneira que sua boca se abriu e seu nariz dilatou.

\- E só por isso eu devia combater pecados? – o tom dela não parecia encontrar a ligação de um ponto e outro apresentado pelos irmãos.

\- Ah claro. – começou Sam de maneira sarcástica - Então o que você fez foi deixar que uma cidade inteira se matasse.

\- Na verdade era um acampamento para retiro espiritual de jovens antes deles entrarem para faculdade. – respondeu de maneira calma - Não vi motivos para combater algo que os fazia trepar. Trepar é bom não é? – ela olhou para Dean esperando que ele a ajudasse com sua tese. Quando percebeu que não receberia a resposta que queria continuou. – É claro que na hora que começaram a envolver cachorros e cabras a parada ficou estranha até para mim. Mas se querem mesmo saber, adolescentes, grupal, bissexualidade espontânea, látex, maquinas de estocar, cadeiras de vibratórias, bondage, bukake, voyeurismo, dominação, submissão e é claro um pouco violência, são completamente saudáveis. Saudáveis é claro se levarmos em conta a teoria de que a luxuria age como uma doença. Vocês entenderam.

Com uma careta desconfortável Dean levantou da cama e foi olhar pela janela. Fazendo questão de ficar de costas para os dois. Cortando assim contato visual com a garota.

\- Dessa vez as pessoas estão morrendo. – retomou Sam ignorando as declarações sexualmente abertas dela.

\- Eu estou do lado de vocês garotos. – por cima dos ombros ela tentou olhar a algema e quando o rosto voltou para frente ela já estava massageando o pulso vermelho e solto com uma careta bem na frente do corpo. – Talvez sexo de privação não seja para mim. Ou eu sou boa com algemas. Vai saber.

Primeiro os dois se assustaram com a cena. Ela tinha simplesmente espremido a mão para fora das argolas e Dean tinha se certificado em apertá-las para o tamanho do pulso fino de uma garota. Por alguns segundos, enquanto ela massageava as laterais vermelhas da mão Sam se perguntou se o que ela estava esfregando e fazendo sumir na calça preta era realmente sangue.

Dean, que agora ria de ter encontrado uma garota tão abusada, voltou a se virar para a janela com certa pressa.

\- Eu disse que ela era uma caçadora, cara. – por cima do ombro tentando virar a cabeça para trás o máximo que conseguia ele sussurrou pelo canto da boca como um segredo para Sam.

\- Espera. – o quase grito de Sam a manteve sentada na cadeira – O que estava fazendo ontem rondando a cidade de madrugada – ele olhou para o irmão buscando ajuda no interrogatório. Dean ainda olhava para os dois virando a cabeça por cima do ombro sem querer deixar de ficar de costas.

\- Vocês estavam me seguindo? – ela parecia sinceramente surpresa.

\- Para uma caçadora você é um tanto desatenta. – finalmente Dean se virou para o grupo novamente. Para Sam, por cima dela, ele soltou um sorriso envergonhado e confidente sobre a situação anterior.

\- Não faço o estilo clássico... Eu acho. – ela virou o corpo inteiro sobre a cadeira, apenas para encarar Dean novamente.

CAPÍTULO OITO

\- Não vai me dizer seu nome? – perguntou Dean.

Os estavam sozinhos no quarto. Mesmo com o aproveitamento da conversa Sam continua irritado e foi assim, que no meio da conversa sobre vírus e caçadores que os dois viram o terceiro sair deixando a portar bater atrás de suas costas.

Ela ainda estava na cadeira, só que agora mantinha as pernas esticadas sobre a cama, parecia impossível fazê-la sentar de forma apropriada a uma mocinha. Dean permanecia sentado na cama, bem ao lado de onde repousavam os pés delicados e frios de sua acompanhante. As botas enlameadas tinham sido jogadas num canto perto da janela bem depois de Sam sair do quarto, justamente quando tudo virou um silêncio desconcertante e atraente, como os olhares que eles vinham trocando.

\- Do que você quer me chamar? – a resposta em forma de pergunta era um doce desafio. Dean sorriu gostando da ideia. A garota era realmente atraente. Não era só o jeito de falar debochado ou o corpo jogado. Na verdade ela era envolvente de um jeito novo. Era tesão, atração puramente física. Mas era um sentimento tão primitivo que se tornava quase energético, como um incentivo para qualquer coisa a mais.

Mas ele não seria capaz de verbalizar aquilo tudo aquilo e por isso o que saiu foi a cantada mais idiota possível. Se não fosse pela sua voz rouca e grossa de sempre teria sido um desastre total.

\- Quero te chamar de algo que te faz jus. Que tal seu nome de verdade?

\- Você acha que Dean te faz jus? – ela tentou não rir para manter a intensão de filosofar. Os dois pés de moveram levemente para mais perto da cocha do caçador, enfiando a pontinha dos dedos na brecha entre o jeans e o colchão.

\- É claro que sim! – ele respondeu rindo manso, estufando o peito. Os olhos correram para o lado ao sentir os corpos se encostando ainda que em extremidades simples. Jogou o braço por cima das pernas dela e ajeitou para que o peso a fizesse ficar mais presa a ele. A mão quis acariar-lhe a panturrilha, e assim o fez, mesmo sobre a calça de nome esquisito - Dean é um nome no mínimo genial. Vê, Deanius...

\- Oh céus! – ele concluiu que ela ficava mais bonita gargalhando do que bancando a garota brava e concentrada, a cabeça jogada para trás fazia seu cabelo sair de frente do rosto e o peito estufar em curvas perfeitas apesar da maldita camiseta larga - Eu não acredito que você disse isso mesmo.

Ele riu junto dela antes de repetir o pedido com a voz embargada. A voz dele era rouca, grossa. Se ela tivesse que escolher a voz de um homem com certeza seria a dele.

\- Seu nome.

\- Meus amigos me chamam de Elle. – respondeu compassiva. E então sentiu que queria devolver o carinho, que seu corpo se arrepiava e queria se mover também. Moveu os pés para baixo e para cima por uma pequena extensão do colchão, fazendo o lado da legging roçar contra o lado do jeans - Isso se eu tivesse algum amigo.

\- Uma caçadora solitária – Dean estendeu a mão num gesto cavalheiro para que ela se senta-se perto dele. Com um sorriso ela apenas permaneceu onde estava.

\- Solitária? – os olhos marinhos da garota chamada Elle rolaram antes de uma resposta incerta - É. Acho que foi sempre assim. – ela riu fraco.

\- Como começou? – a ideia de uma caçadora tão inesperada quanto Elle estava o deixando inquieto. Olhou de canto de olho para a desejando ter tempo de trancá-la sem quebrar o clima.

\- A maioria começou quando as coisas ficaram confusas para eles não é? – ele podia perceber que a voz dela, sempre cheia de si, se tornava aos poucos mais aberta, mais frágil e incerta - Quando se torna um caso e não consegue sair dos próximos. Não é assim? – ela o encarou com o olhar inocente e quase triste - Bem, eu não era um caso, mas de certa forma os casos sempre eram meus. Eu precisei aprender a me virar.

\- Isso deveria fazer algum sentido para mim? – ele perguntou segurando um riso fraco entre os lábios que não paravam de sorrir para ela.

\- É mais complicado do que parece. – e ela por sua vez devolveu o mesmo sorriso, ainda que o tom continuasse um tanto fúnebre. Algo completamente compreensível para um caçador que conta sua história.

\- Se não quiser falar sobre isso... – Dean tentou parecer mais confiável - Eu... Eu entendo. Tem muita coisa que é melhor ficar trancada conosco e apenas conosco. Sempre tem. Todos temos segredos trancados.

\- Eu que o diga. – a cabeça dela caiu para trás do pescoço. Elle perdeu alguns segundos observando os fragmentos de poeira dançando no vento visíveis pelo feixe de luz do sol que entrava pelas cortinas.

Dean aproveitou para observar algo que achava mais interessante. Elle. Focou primeiro o decote. A maneira como a camisa larga caia solta por ser assim e se embolava na curva dos seios dela. Tentou não olhar além disso afinal ela poderia percebê-lo a qualquer segundo. Mas era inevitável não perceber que com a luz dá janela aquela curva em que as duas esferas se encontravam se tornava ainda mais convidativa por estar escondida, mas que justamente a luz deixava aparecer contra o tecido branco da camisa o cetim negro do sutiã.

Ela percebeu que ele olhava e sorriu. Ele percebeu que ela olhava para ele apenas seus olhos pediram por permissão quando as sobrancelhas levantaram. O sorriso já anunciado era a resposta que ele precisava, mas foi o fato dela levantar que deu a Dean a abertura necessária. Elle ficou parada de fé em sua frente. Ele não resistiu em olhar a camisa caída se mover para cima e para baixo indicando uma respiração mais ofegante.

\- No acapamento. Onde a luxuria surgiu você... – ele começou dizendo enquanto tentava descobrir um lugar para colocar as mãos. Decidiu que o lado das pernas dela eram macios e assim o melhor que podia ter escolhido àquele ponto.

\- Se eu participei? – não foi ele quem parou a frase, foi ela que a concluiu para ele. Em resposta ao toque ela chegou ainda mais perto, o obrigando a olhar para cima para continuarem olho no olho.

\- Eu não cheguei a dizer isso – respondeu Dean em um tom divertido, subindo a mão agora para a lateral das cochas.

\- Eu sei. – e com um riso em resposta ela o segurou pelos pulsos, o puxou como um pedido para que ele também ficasse de pé. O encarou com o rosto de frente ao seu por alguns segundos. Torceu a cabeça para o lado e deixou que ele sentisse sua respiração contra a pele do pescoço. Dean fechou os olhos se deliciando com aquilo. As mãos subiram ainda mais e dessa vez se moveram um pouco mais trás, segurando firme outro encontro de esferas perfeitas.

Ele estava pronto para apertar a garota quando a porta do quarto abriu.

CAPÍTULO NOVE

Desajeitado ele deu um passo para o lado para desencaixar dela. A cara de Sam olhando os dois não era muito amigável.

\- Como você soube que era a luxuria? – continuou Dean maneando a cabeça afirmativamente. Algo que ele fazia quando estava nervoso.

\- É uma teoria minha. – ao contrário dele ela era perfeitamente capaz de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido há alguns minutos atrás.

\- Então você chega aqui e diz tudo isso de algo que você inventou? – Sam escolheu não tocar no assunto dos dois encaixados. Em sua cabeça focar na crise de pecados era o mais sensato pelo menos naquele exato minuto.

\- Você tem alguma teoria melhor? – ela o desafiou sentando-se na cama e mais uma vez cruzando os pés para cima.

\- Não existem precedentes de... Ataques de pecado. – informou Dean em apoio a Sam. Por mais que Elle fosse sexy ele estava tentado, com ainda mais força, se manter racional no caso. – Pelo menos não dessa maneira.

\- Fora Sadomo e Gomorra? Acredito que não. – Elle confirmou sarcasticamente - Mas as coisas andam estranhas. Você não tem tido a impressão que nos últimos meses os impulsos são diferentes? – agora o tom sussurrado dava a impressão estranha de uma teoria da conspiração.

Os Winchester trocaram olhares não satisfeitos.

\- Os impulsos? – perguntou Dean desconfiado.

\- Monstros têm motivações comuns. – Elle começou a explicar calmamente, mas muito empenhada na própria defesa - Vingança, fome, domínio de território, imposição da raça. Certo? Mas ultimamente os impulsos estão fora de ordem.

\- Monstros são monstros. – Dean não deixou que ela concluísse o pensamento - Não espere um sentido neles. Eles são distorções humanas. Erros, falhas.

\- Dean. – ela começou claramente incomodada com a última declaração do outro - Qualquer ser vivo existe por algum motivo. Mesmo que a gente não saiba ou não entenda que motivo é esse.

\- Você acredita mesmo nessas baboseiras? – Dean riu. Mas ela não.

\- Você acredita mesmo que tudo seja apenas o caos? – o tom incrédulo dela soava como um desafio. Que não foi correspondido por Dean como ela esperava.

\- O caos me parece ter mais sentido. – ele respondeu movendo as sobrancelhas para cima com um toque de desdém.

\- Na verdade é mais confortável não ter que entender do que procurar por respostas. – agora sim ela o estava insultando, ainda que fizesse aquilo com classe e educação.

\- Deixa ela concluir o que estava dizendo sobre os impulsos estarem bagunçados – interpôs Sam se metendo na conversa que começava a se tornar um duelo. Dean já não a olhava tão calorosamente.

\- Mesmo as coisas fora de ordem demonstram uma linha de sentido organizado. O que quero dizer é que as novas maneiras de agir dos monstros podem indicar um novo acionador de impulsos.

Mais uma vez a garota se encantava com as próprias palavras, defendia suas teorias perdida nas próprias palavras.

\- Não lutaram com nada estranho ultimamente? – Elle continuou - Há algumas semanas encontrei um caso em que lobisomens não eram passionais, selvagens e impulsivos como costumam. Todo o bando era meticuloso e sádico.

Os rapazes continuaram olhando para ela esperando ela continuar. A garota rolou os olhos tentando entender se eles eram lerdos ou faziam aquilo como técnica de interrogatório. Apesar da segunda alternativa fazer mais sentido, ela não gostava de voltar ao posto de prisioneira.

\- Eles sequestravam as pessoas e as comiam enquanto elas ainda estavam vivas. O processo levava horas, às vezes dias. Os caras tinham o cuidado de comer as pessoas primeiro em partes que não seriam vitais. Os malditos chegavam a cauterizar ferimentos para poupar hemorragias e inflamações e fazerem as pessoas durarem mais assim. E quando braços, pernas e outras partes assim já tinham acabado se juntavam para partilhar o resto do corpo em uma refeição feita. Basicamente cozinhavam as pessoas. As comiam enquanto eles mesmos estavam em forma humana. Os outros capturados observavam a pessoa morrer conforme bifes eram tirados dos peitos. Um dos caras que eu consegui salvar disse que um homem sobreviveu tempo o suficiente para ver seu coração ser mordido já na mão dos lobos. – ela já estava de joelhos na cama virando o foco de um para o outro que arredios com as descrições se mantinham em silêncio – Ouvi casos de Shtrigas que fizeram um banquete de bebes e desfilaram em uma cidade em sua forma original, sem a preocupação de se enturmar. Um grupo de familiares que passaram a controlar seus mestres para quem fizessem as magias que queriam.

\- Os Wendigos canibais – sussurrou Dean dando o braço a torcer. Elle os olhou sem entender o que Dean queria dizer com aquilo e logo Sam explicou.

\- Antes de vir para cá lidamos com Wendigos que trabalhavam em conjunto. Temos indícios para acreditar que eles se tornaram almadiçoados em épocas diferentes e que decidiram se unir depois de já serem monstros. Eles também... Eles se alimentavam uns dos outros. E não esperavam pelo tempo de hibernação. Comeram durante três anos seguidos.

\- Estão vendo? – enérgica ela saltou da cama ficando de pé – É isso que eu estou dizendo. Os monstros estão fora do seu normal. – e então encarou Dean – mesmo que sejam monstros.

\- E como uma epidemia de pecados se encaixa nisso? – perguntou Dean sem dar o braço a torcer. Agora ele focava Sam ignorando Elle de maneira quase que infantil.

\- Eu não sei - respondeu Sam suspirando, ele apertou os olhos como se admitir aquilo o deixasse irritado – É só algo novo e bizarro, solto...

Alguém bateu na porta. Os três se entre olharam e Dean gritou um "já vai, homem nú" quando a mesma começou a fazer barulho de fechadura. Do outro lado alguém a estava destrancando.

\- Eu disse homem nú! – berrou Dean já com a pistola na mão. Sam deu um passo até a mesinha para pegar a própria. Elle, muito calma, apenas virou a cabeça para a porta onde surgia a senhoria.

\- O que é isso? – berrou a velha gorda ao ver as armas. Atrás dela a filha magrela parecia ainda mais chocada e se fosse possível ainda mais interessada com o fator periculosidade sendo somado ao grupo.

\- Calma! – pediu Sam que apontava a arma para o teto e com a outra mão tateava a mesinha atrás do distintivo falso – Agente Especial Smith. Ele também. Estamos na cidade para analisar a série de atentados violentos.

\- E eu lá quero saber disso? – mais uma vez a voz estridente da velha gorda encheu o quarto. Ela não parecia intimidada com a arma de Dean que ainda estava apontada para a cabeça dela. Estava mais preocupada em brandir sua faca em movimentos firmes como se apontasse para os três de maneira acusadora – Não me importa quem vocês são! Estão debaixo do meu teto e debaixo do meu teto não aceito prostitutas e surubeiros.

\- Ah não de novo não... – gemeu Elle que a essa altura já estava calçando suas botas.

\- Não adianta reclamarem. Vamos lá. Peguem suas coisas. Peguem suas coisas agora. – Dean e Sam trocaram olhares enquanto Elle enfiava o que via no quarto dentro da mochila que encontrou em cima da cama.

\- Hey boys. Ela ta doente. – anunciou Elle dando ênfase no doente para que eles entendessem. A velha gorda não gostou do termo dito de forma tão clara.

\- Doentes são vocês pervertidos. Não me venham com essa história de Agentes Especiais. Minha filha me contou que os três estavam se beijando no bar. Um nojo! É isso que vocês são.

A velha estava ficando vermelha. O rosto redondo e flácido ganhava um tom vinho intenso. As veias que conseguiam aparecer por trás da gordura saltavam roxas de raiva. Ela estava mesmo doente.

Os três tiveram uma opção melhor do que sair de lá.

CAPÍTULO DEZ

\- Ótima essa situação que nos metemos. – começou Sam berrando irritado – Não temos onde ficar porque a garota aí resolveu te beijar loucamente. E é claro, também não fazemos ideia de como acabar com um pecado.

\- Ah isso também é culpa minha? – gritou Elle de volta sentada no banco de trás. Os três só tinham conseguido dirigir por três ruas para frente, apenas para ficar longe da velha gorda. Mas em uma cidade do tamanho daquela não tinham mesmo onde ficar até que tudo fosse resolvido.

\- Calem a boca vocês dois! – gritou Dean mais alto que os dois. O soco que deu na buzina do Impala fez as pessoas da rua os olharem com falta de bom humor. – Nós precisamos fazer o que dá para fazer e depois pensamos no próximo plano. Okay assim? – e quando os dois abriram a boca para falarem Dean continuou por cima deles – ótimo que todos concordam comigo. Primeiro vamos para a delegacia. Pegamos a mochila da Elle e todos os arquivos dos casos. E aí nós procuramos um lugar para parar e pensar. Okay? Okay. Muito bom.

A maldita cidade não tinha outro bar ou restaurante. Muito menos outra pensão. Mesmo a padaria não tinha onde sentar para que pudessem comer. Eles precisavam ficar quietos e não chamar a atenção. Mas também precisavam almoçar e encontrar um lugar para pesquisarem sem incômodos. A terceira discussão sem sentido foi a prova para todos

\- Frutas? Sério? Atum enlatado... – Dean começou a reclamar do saco de compras que Sam jogava para eles dentro do carro.

\- O açougue está fechado porque o dono morreu. A padaria está com falta de produtos porque os funcionários estão presos e não fizeram o carregamento. Eu ficaria muito feliz em ter frutas e atum para comer. – o tom de Sam conseguia estar cada vez mais cortante, começando a soar ligeiramente ameaçador mesmo em frases normais.

Dean e Elle trocaram olhares.

Conforme a noite caia e o vento frio da chuva de mais cedo rodava o acampamento improvisado. Dean e Elle se empenhavam assim em acender uma fogueira, com certa dificuldade graças ao chão encharcado do bosque de Saint Andrea.

Mas para Sam o fato de não terem respostas era mais incomodo do que não ter onde ficar. De dentro do carro observava o farol do carro iluminava a pequena clareira onde estavam sentados Dean e Elle, sem interesse algum voltava a olhara para o notebook no colo.

\- Eu tenho um plano. – ele disse de repente abrindo a porta do motorista – Entrem no carro. Vamos a igreja.

A dupla mais a frente se entre olhou ponderando a realidade de um tom tão imediatista.

– Pelo amor de Deus. Que se fodam vocês. Entrem logo no carro. Se alguém sabe como acabar com pecados é um padre. Ledger vai ter que nos ajudar a criar um plano por aqui.

\- Ah sim. – interferiu Elle que mesmo assim estava juntando as coisas para partirem – Então seu plano é chegar no Padre contar que todas as merdas do mundo sobrenatural existem e dizer para a ele que a cidade ele está sofrendo de uma epidemia de ira e ver se ele, um pobre coitado de um padre que está na igreja a menos de um mês tem a solução?

\- Você tem um plano melhor que deixar que a cidade inteira se mate? – perguntou Sam fuzilando a garota com o olhar. Elle o olhou de volta e suspirou profundamente, parada no meio do seu movimento, como um cachorro que se contrai para parecer mais ameaçador.

De pé Dean fechou o porta-malas com um baque alto e seco. Em seguida deu a volta para sentar no banco do motorista, parando na porta para falar aos outros dois.

-Que saco vocês dois, hein? Nós vamos parar essa coisa e foda-se o que ela é, vamos para-la antes que chegue na próxima cidade. Eu também não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas se não vamos descobrir do jeito fácil vamos descobrir do jeito difícil.

O Impala acelerou sobre o emaranhado de galhos podres da floresta e logo encontrou a estradinha de lama. Tinham levantado acampamento no tempo certo, porque mais uma vez estava chovendo, só que dessa vez o mundo parecia estar caindo. Trovões poderosos pareciam fazer a janela do carro tremer e os raios despencando não só iluminavam de repente a estrada como acertavam árvores talvez próximas de mais.

Dean apertou o pé no acelerador. E alguns minutos depois Sam bateu na porta da igreja estalando a madeira com força. Pelo adiantado da hora o padre demorou algum tempo até ir ver quem o chamava.

\- Meus filhos. Agentes. Stra. Boa noite. Como posso ajudá-los? – perguntou o homem que ainda vestia sua batina e galochas, mas que carregava nos olhos marcas escuras o cansaço.

\- Padre. Acredito que a conversa vá ser complicada. – começou Sam o cumprimentando apenas com um manear de cabeça. - Podemos entrar?

\- Trouxemos pão e atum. – simpática e bem humorada Elle estendeu a sacola com um sorriso doce. O padre que antes tinha arregalado os olhos para o jeito de Sam conseguiu sorrir pela atitude da menina.

Ela girou três vezes sobre a ponta dos pés quando entrou na igreja, olhando as pinturas simples do teto de um jeito encantado. Dean se sentiu surpreso com a nova aura que Elle adotava. Sempre tão sarcástica e maliciosa agora ela sorria a qualquer frase, parecendo bem mais paciente que Sam, não que isso, a essa altura, fosse difícil.

\- Padre. Estávamos estudando todos os casos e, bem... O que vamos te dizer é difícil de acreditar. – começou Dean tentando fazer o terreno para as notícias difíceis.

\- Mas o Sr. é um homem de fé não é? - com um sorriso calmo Elle segurou as duas mãos do Padre Ledger. Falava com um tom doce e presente. O tipo de voz que mesmo baixa e sussurrada enchia cada cantinho da igreja.

\- Padre. Ter fé a coisa mais forte que um homem pode fazer em vida. É o que torna a humanidade tão poderosa, não é? – o Padre curioso e um pouco preocupado maneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Sam e Dean por sua vez estavam cada vez mais se perdendo nas ideias daquela garota estranha.

\- Fé é acreditar em algo que não se pode provar a existência para os meios externos, apenas para si mesmo. É acreditar em algo que não se pode ver, mas se sabe que existe. A questão é que existem muito entre Deus e os homens. Sabe, são detalhes tão complexos de toda essa existência divina que você seria capaz de explicar um anjo em sua magnitude, Padre? A igreja não nega a existência do sobrenatural e é por isso que te pedimos para que tenha fé no que vamos te dizer.

Após uma respiração profunda de todos os presentes Sam continuou direto e reto para o verdadeiro ponto. Já sem preocupação em fingir que não estava impaciente.

\- Acreditamos que a cidade esteja sofrendo de ira. – Padre Ledger levava a conversa até ali com certa precaução, sabia que todo o discurso antecederia notícias ruins. Mas o que Sam disse foi surpresa de mais, seu maxilar se soltou na mais perfeita cara e bobo – Sim, acreditamos que o pecado aqui tenha praticamente se materializado em uma doença e que ela está correndo entre os moradores como um vírus maligno sedento por corpos veneráveis.

\- Essa gente daqui sempre foi muito boazinha – começou Dean torcendo o rosto em uma careta até os olhares que recebeu denunciassem que seu tom parecia uma ofensa e por isso tentou arrumar.

\- Gente boa. De bom coração. – tentou sorrir para o Padre, não deu muito certo - Não sabemos como começou, mas acreditamos mesmo que a calmaria de cidadezinha do interior fez com que essas pessoas não soubessem lidar com a raiva e quando ela chegou se proliferou.

\- Como os médicos que dizem que crianças precisam se sujar para criar anticorpos – tentou explicar Sam se esforçando para deixar o tom de urgência de lado.

\- Eu já vi acontecer antes. E não foi bonito – agora Elle não parecia tão interessada em explicar cada detalhe do caso de sodomia presenciado – Vi a luxuria tomar de maneira monstruosa um lugar de jovens castos.

\- Meu pai eterno – sussurrou o Padre. Ele não estava surpreso pela notícia de ser um pecado. Ele não negava o acontecimento e muito menos sua causa. Sua exclamação demonstrava em si o medo da confirmação. – E o que precisa ser feito?

\- Também não sabemos Padre. – admitiu Sam com um suspiro profundo, baixando os olhos para os sapatos ainda sujos de lama.

\- Por isso que a gente veio – explicou Dean com um sorriso torto. – Supostamente você devia saber a resposta.

\- Eu!? – Padre Ledger engasgou assustado com a sua nova função no caso.

\- É o que os padres fazem não é? – Dean tentou explicar de maneira simples o ponto que os levou até ali.

\- Olha – Sam pediu a atenção para si levantando o rosto decidido, parecia quente pelo tom de vermelho que começava a ganhar – Imagine a cidade é apenas um de seus fieis. Que ela diz estar sentido o pecado em si. Que está irada e sabe que isso não é normal.

\- Que é capaz de sentir o sangue ferver e queimar a pele. E que o calor é tão grande que permite saber cada caminho que suas veias percorrem por dentro da carne. – o tom do rosto de Sam fez Dean se lembrar da própria sensação de raiva de horas atrás.

\- Que cerrar os dentes só te faz ter vontade de morder ainda mais forte. – continuou Sam engolindo seco, apertando os dedos contra a palma da mão - Que qualquer palavra soa contrária a sua e por isso é considerada como uma afronta. Ainda que seu cérebro tente te lembrar de como era quando tudo era normal.

\- A alma de seus fieis foi envenenada Padre. – continuou Elle que ainda segurava as mãos tremulas do homem que possuía as palavras de Deus – E agora ela está se confessando através desses irmãos.

\- O que devemos fazer para salvar essa alma? – perguntou Sam apertando os olhos em uma expressão de quase dor.

\- O que devemos fazer para salvar todas essas almas? – continuou Dean olhando preocupado para o irmão.

CAPÍTULO ONZE 

\- Eu... Eu não sei... Eu acho que pediria que rezassem. Pedissem a Deus que olhassem por nós. Se a doença é o pecado a cura só poderá ser Deus...

\- Como se Deus ouvisse alguém... – sussurrou um Dean mal humorado. Elle o olhou curiosa e de maneira séria. Tão séria que Dean pode jurar por alguns segundos que não era ela quem o olhava, mesmo ele só a conhecendo há alguma horas quase tinha certeza que aquele olhar não pertencia a Elle.

\- Acho que Deus vai ouvir onde quer que ele esteja – continuou Elle – E Ele sempre está em todos nós. – seu timbre ainda era o que tinha tomado a atenção do padre. Mesmo o som de sua voz era diferente. Dean podia jurar que o ritmo e o jeito de dizer as palavras tinham mudado agora.

\- Então temos que fazer a cidade inteira rezar. – concluiu ele tentando sair da conversa bizarra onde Elle estava se metendo. A cada segundo uma esquisitice nova vinha dela.

\- Podíamos fazer rezá-los juntos – concluiu o Padre – a missa ainda me parece o último lugar onde eles ainda respeitam. Posso pensar em algo para a missa de domingo. Podemos juntá-los na praça ou algo especial assim.

\- Só eu estou vendo isso se tornar a maior cadeia de assassinato do país? – os outros três olharam para Sam estranhando o exagero em seu julgamento – Essas pessoas estão doentes de ira. Juntar todas elas no mesmo lugar vai ser apenas o que aconteceu na praça mais cedo só que dessa vez muito, muito maior. Todo mundo se conhece nessa cidade. Todos os casos estão interligados. Vingança atrás de vingança. Decepção, desconfiança. Só de falar nessa merda já vejo esse povo estouro as cabeças uns dos outros.

\- É a melhor chance que temos – Elle tentou dizer como se não fosse uma ideia tão ruim. Olhou para Sam, mas a esperança em seus olhos não foi correspondida.

\- Já pensou em tentar não falar e evitar essas opiniões de merda? Isso não faz sentido algum! – ele começou a virar o rosto como se não fosse capaz de focar um único lugar e parecia fazer o mesmo esforço para controlar a respiração a esse ponto estava se tornando descompassada.

\- Vocês não entendem! – berrou vendo sua voz ganhar altura praticamente de uma hora para outra – Você não entende! – seus olhos acusaram os de Elle.

\- Sammy... – Dean chamou a atenção com um controlado olhar de prontidão.

\- Eu ainda nem entendi o que está fazendo aqui. – raivoso ele continuava encarando Elle, que apesar dos olhos arregalados não os desviava dos dele – Surge do nada cheia de ideias, achismos e no fim das contas nada faz sentido. Não faz a mínima ideia do que fazer e diz que é uma caçadora? Ainda acha que tem o direito estar aqui tentando fazer algo? Você só atrapalha com essa bipolaridade e palavras decoradas de um programa de pastor.

A maneira como ele falava com a garota deixava claro que era um ataque de um animal. Do tipo que espera um contra ataque para que comece a guerra. Com as mãos fechadas perto do corpo Elle se mantinha contraída, não parecia feliz, mas também, para surpresa de quem tinha presenciado seu mal humor e sarcasmo de horas atrás, agora ela estava visivelmente determinada a negar uma resposta para ele.

E Sam percebeu isso.

Virou o rosto para Dean com um sorriso doentio.

\- Não, não, não. Não me olhe assim, cara. – Dean respirou fundo, tentando deixar escapar o nervosismo quando, sem perceber, soltava o ar pelo nariz.

\- Assim como? Como você é? Ou como as pessoas acham que você é? – mesmo que tivesse abaixado o volume de suas frases, Sam conseguia se tornar mais ameaçador a cada sentença.

\- É exatamente o que você fez com essa garota. – sorriu pervertido, mirando por alguns segundos o corpo de Elle de um jeito nojento – Você viu uma garota gostosa, vestida como uma puta heavy metal e foi atrás sem pensar duas vezes, sem se preocupar em levar seu trabalho em conta, sem preocupar com as merdas que podiam acontecer com as pessoas dessa cidade quando você a seguiu aquela noite, sem se preocupar com as merdas que podiam acontecer comigo.

\- Você não quer dizer isso de verdade, Sam. – Dean sabia que precisava ter paciência com o irmão, que precisava ser forte como Elle estava sendo e simplesmente deixar que a crise passasse, não alimentar aquilo. O único problema é que ele estava literalmente entendendo a motivação.

\- Eu não quero? Como se o que eu estivesse dizendo fosse uma grande mentira. Não é isso que você sempre faz, Dean? Não cumprir o que você mesmo escolheu bancar? Você não protege ninguém, você não aceita o negócio da família. Você nem protege a sua família. – Sam continuava com o sorriso no canto da boca, os olhos apertados em um olhar aniquilador.

\- Sabe quem você protege? Esse personagem de bad boy que você criou e não saberia o que ser sem.

\- Filho. – Padre Ledger deu um passo para frente, apesar de assustado tocou o ombro de Sam com delicadeza. O toque não foi correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Sam sentiu uma mão invadir seu corpo, uma outra pessoa tomar seu espaço e ameaçar sua integridade. Parte dele sabia que não era nada daquilo, parte dele tinha sentido apenas um toque leve em seu ombro. A outra parte insistia que uma violação como aquela precisava ser corrigida para não se repetir.

Como a segunda parte não gostava muito de pensar e preferia agir foi o que ele fez. No segundo posterior ao toque seu cotovelo acertou a barriga do padre.

Elle e Dean agiram ao mesmo tempo. Com um passo a frente Dean apoiou o clérigo momentos antes que atingisse o chão pelo impacto e dor. Elle agarrou os braços de Sam os prendendo para trás.

Obviamente seu adversário revidou, girou o corpo e conseguiu soltar dela. A garota escorregou habilmente para trás e se colocou em posição de defesa. Ele não foi tão paciente. Regido por um urro animalesco disparou com o corpo contra o dela, que por sua vez conseguiu evitar três socos defendendo com os antebraços.

A batalha entre os dois não durou muito. Porém, apenas alguns segundos foram o suficiente para Sam acertar um soco certeiro no rosto da garota que agora exibia um nariz quebrado totalmente torto para o lado esquerdo que escorria sangue sobre a boca. Dean foi quem fez não durar muito.

Agarrou o irmão pelas costas, prendendo os braços do outro para trás do corpo. Sam reagiu tentando se mover, mas Dean era capaz de mantê-lo preso, mesmo que para isso precisassem cair no chão. A nova posição apenas lhe dava mais vantagem. Cruzou as pernas sobre a barriga dele e estendendo o próprio tronco para trás imobilizou Sam de uma vez por todas. O irmão ainda sim não parava de se debater.

Dean percebia a vontade de torcer o braço de Sam para um lado impossível crescer dentro dele. Uma vontade tão forte quanto a que tinha sobre largar os braços apenas para ter como enformar o irmão. Não desejava apenas que Sam parasse, desejava que Sam sofresse para pagar por toda aquela cena ridícula.

Ele estava pronto para se permitir sentir aquilo, pronto para pelo menos quebrar um braço ou qualquer coisa que fizesse aquela vibração vazar de suas veias para os ossos de Sam. Mas um toque em seu ombro chamou pela sua atenção. Sentiu-se transgredido e por um micro momento entendeu que o certo seria soltar Sam e se vingar primeiro daquele maldito toque.

Mas palavras simples surgiram para fazer com que ele voltasse a si.

\- Só aguenta firme e quando passar para você, vai passar para ele também. Ele precisa de você, Dean. Eu preciso de você.

Era estranho ouvir aquilo de alguém que tinha surgido há apenas um dia atrás. E foi justamente essa estranheza que o forçou a pensar sobre. Por outro lado, era fácil entender que valia a pena tentar por quem tinha estado ali pela vida inteira.

Aquela foi uma madrugada difícil.

Demorou quase duas horas para que Dean e Sam conseguissem sair do chão. Dean se esforçava em se manter calmo, mas a maneira como Sam se debatia resultava em um aperto ainda mais forte. Ele se esforçava contra a vontade de quebra-lo, mas não era capaz de deixar de segurar firme. A esse ponto Elle tinha conseguido amarrar as pernas de Sam com uma corda, não sem antes levar um chute na boca.

Padre Ledger estava sentado em uma distância segura, orando alto o suficiente para que qualquer um ouvisse caso prestasse atenção. Dean ainda mantinha os braços de Sam para trás, Elle estava sentada perto, de cabeça baixa, levantando o olhar para Dean vez ou outra.

Ele não percebeu que o nariz dela tinha voltado ao lugar sozinho.

CAPÍTULO DOZE

Sam se acalmou na manhã seguinte. E não precisaram de muito esforço para perceber que tudo que a cidade necessitava era de calmaria. Como disse o Padre Ledger pecado provavelmente se combatia com virtude. E em cada casa visitaram naquela semana foi preciso ser forte e ser paciente, ser justo e ser prudente.

O Padre fazia um ótimo trabalho. O plano era simples, iam até uma casa para uma conversa, provocavam uma convulsão e faziam com que a própria família participasse do ritual de redenção. Logo a cidade soube o que era preciso e cuidou daqueles que faltavam sozinhos.

E graças a isso as últimas noites tinham sido todas mal dormidas. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de quebrar a corrente, foi uma casa após a outra, dia após dia.

Os corpos cansados por tantas descargas negativas de adrenalina começavam a cobrar o peso da determinação agora que podiam parar. Dos três Ellie era a mais cansada. Os Winchester tinham ficado surpresos com a maneira como ela se empenhava. Por fim ela já tinha chegado ao ponto em que apesar de ainda estar raciocinando não era capaz de produzir palavras em resposta.

Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu Dean a colocar deitada no banco de trás do carro. E quando os abriu de novo ele estava sentado logo ao lado dela, sentado no chão para fora do carro, aproveitando a porta aberta para recostar a cabeça no banco.

\- Que horas são? – sentando-se ela apertou os olhos. A cabeça girando sobre os ombros para estalar o pescoço.

\- Já é segunda. Quatro da tarde de segunda – Dean respondeu virando o rosto para ela com um sorriso carinhoso. Ela nem percebeu, estava mais preocupada em cheirar a própria camisa.

\- Eu dormi o domingo inteiro? – mesmo que o tom fosse de assustada sua expressão se resumiu a movimentos calmos o suficiente para dar um nó no cabelo – Cadê seu irmão?

\- Foi comprar comida. Jornal de hoje. Ver como anda as coisas na cidade para saber se já podemos ir embora. – Dean tentou focar os olhos nela, mas a garota levantou e saiu de dentro do carro usando o ângulo entre o carro e os dois para se esconder.

Pelos movimentos que ele podia enxergar daquele canto ele entendeu que ela estava trocando de roupa.

\- Tudo está bem na cidade. Relaxa – ela respondeu enquanto aparentemente vestia uma calça nova – É sempre ele que fica trazendo a sua comida? – ela se deixou cair no banco traseiro do carro. Mais uma vez estava toda vestida de preto, saia longa, camiseta e a mesma jaqueta de sempre.

\- Eu preferi ficar te protegendo.

\- Me protegendo? – ela riu cruzando as mãos sobre a barriga, como tinha sido durante toda aquela semana estava usando luvas. Pela primeira vez desde a pensão Dean tinha tempo de se incomodar com aquela roupa toda.

\- É claro. Não ia deixar uma mocinha, mesmo uma mocinha casca grossa, dormindo sozinha na floresta. – ele virou o rosto, na posição que estavam bastou isso para que ficassem com o rosto lado a lado.

\- Você realmente não me conhece – ela fugiu daquela posição, passando a ficar sentada o olhando de cima?

\- Eu sei que você precisa de mim – Dean ficou de pé e antes de entrar no carro e se sentar ao lado dela a olhou da porta por alguns segundos.

Elle o olhou de volta, mas não disse nada, muito menos expressou algo no rosto. E quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado fechou os olhos outra vez. Dean a observou de cima abaixo. Depois de dias não tinha entendido nem metade da presença dela.

\- Elle, você disse...

Ela não o deixou continuar. Ajeitou-se no banco para ficar de joelhos e depois se movimentou dessa maneira até o colo dele, deixando o corpo do caçador por entre seus joelhos e sentando-se nas cochas dele. E olhou em silêncio, com o mesmo rosto sério e apático de antes. As mãos soltas ao lado do corpo.

Dean entendeu que ela não queria falar. De modo carinhoso a segurou pelo pescoço com as duas mãos. As pontas dos dedos apoiando o fim do rosto da sua garota. Se ele não tivesse fechado os olhos perceberia que ela apesar de se deixar levar mantinha os seus abertos.

Ellie tomou a iniciativa do beijo e por isso Dean tomou a iniciativa do toque.

As mãos que estavam no pescoço da garota começaram a descer pelo ombro. Ainda tocavam camiseta conforme desciam por dentro da jaqueta de couro que ela insistia em usar.

Ali Ellie pareceu travar. Achando que era apenas uma reação normal de excitação, Dean continuou descendo as mãos. Dessa vez com mais pressão.

O caminho chegou até abaixo do ombro por dentro dos braços da jaqueta. Com uma estremecida a morena jogou o corpo para trás tirando as mãos dele de si.

-Desculpa. O tiro... – as palavras escaparam da boca dele antes que o cérebro tivesse tempo de terminar de pensar.

Quando tocou ali não sentiu uma ferida úmida e ainda aberta como deveria ser um tiro de dois dias atrás. Ele se lembrava muito bem de ter sangue nas mãos quando a sustentou depois do tiro.

\- Nada. – respondeu Ellie movimento os joelhos o banco para sair da posição. Dean novamente a segurou pela cintura, dessa vez com mais cuidado para não invadir nenhum lugar indevido.

\- Se quiser posso dar uma olhada na ferida. A gente não teve tempo de limpar, fazer um curativo... – ele começou com um tom protetor que lhe cabia muito bem normalmente e ainda mais quando era mirado em uma garota e não no irmão.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu disse que não é nada. - apesar de continuar sentada no colo dele ela virava o rosto para olhar o lado de fora, mas não parecia ter nada de interessante por lá.

\- Não é bom deixar um ferimento assim e com...

\- Não é nada, Dean. Que inferno! – e para fazê-lo calar ela voltou a beijá-lo. E mesmo que a curiosidade sobre o corpo dela ainda o tomasse aquele parecia mesmo um jeito mais interessante de descobrir qualquer coisa.

Mais uma vez o sol se punha e também mais uma vez a chuva começava a cair. Os pingos grossos de uma nova tempestade que ainda estava se formando manchava o final de dia alaranjado.

Como a chuva que não se contentava em apenas molhar, logo as bocas não era mais capazes de sacia-los.

Os lábios percorriam as bochechas, o lado do rosto, pescoço e orelhas. Ela mordia a orelha dele e sugava a ponta. Voltava para os lábios e ali repetia a mesma série de ações e descia para a gola da camisa. Tentando invadir lhe o peito.

Dean queria manter as mãos ao lado das ancas da garota, mas a tentação era maior. Os dedos tentavam apertar a carne, mas o tecido da saia os fazia escorregar.

Sem perceber a mão dele começou a subir e ir mais a frente, inconscientemente para o lugar mais seguro e ainda sim satisfatório que conseguia escolher sem pensar.

Aparentemente ela também estava envolvida, pois quando os dedos de Dean a tocaram na barriga sem que tivesse a camisa pelo caminho ela não travou, apenas continuou sugando sua língua.

Foram só alguns segundos. Bastou um pequeno caminhar de dedos e logo depois ele percebeu que algo estava errado. Ou pelo menos fora do comum. Se lembrou da sensação que tinha tido ao tocar a pele do ombro dela e percebeu uma minúscula curva que só a ponta de seus dedos podia sentir, uma linha de pele mais fina e lisa, praticamente sem poros ou pelugem era com certeza uma cicatriz.

Ela tinha uma cicatriz no braço e pelo o que ele podia sentir dezenas na barriga. Sua primeira reação foi tentar não pensar pelo o que a menina tinha sido obrigada a passar para ganhar tantos desenhos. Caçadores tinham histórias ruins e cicatrizes eram, infelizmente, comuns.

E assim, antes que ela se irritasse ele fez questão de tirar as mãos de dentro da camisa dela. Como ela tinha feito com ele antes Dean a segurou pelos pulsos e direcionou as mãos dela para dentro da própria camisa. E quando sentiu os dedos finos e leves de Ellie subir pelo seu peito se apressou em tirar o próprio casaco.

No espaço que foi obrigado a dar do rosto dela, para poder tirar a camisa por cima da cabeça, ofereceu a garota um sorriso. Percebeu que ela não sorria, estava séria, com os olhos focados nos dele, mas decidida a não dividir o porquê.

Ele baixou os próprios olhos para as cicatrizes que levava no peito e na barriga. Segurando as mãos dela pelos dedos fez com que ela desenhasse as figuras disformes criadas por facas, garras, tiros e tudo o que era possível ao longo de anos de tortura física.

Ellie riu de leve parecendo se divertir. Isso o assustou.

Jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros a garota deixou a jaqueta cair pelos braços armados para trás. A primeira coisa que Dean viu, ainda que a luz da tarde agora fosse menor foi à extensão dos braços dela.

Eram completamente tomados pelas finas cicatrizes que ele tinha sentido também barriga. Figuras finas e delicadas, como desenhos bem planejados que se encaixavam perfeitamente em cada curva que formavam. Agora ele entendia porque tanta intensidade. Ela era uma pintura viva de marcas antigas e profundas presas a própria pele.

Dean travou sem saber o que fazer, apenas corria os olhos pela pele dela. Ellie aproveitou o momento para tirar a própria camisa e assim ele teve certeza do que já lhe era certo. Era realmente o corpo todo.

Hesitante ele levantou uma das mãos e tocou o braço da garota. Acariciou cada pedaço de pele que ela antes escondia. Deixou suas mãos encontrarem as dela e tirou suas luvas delicadamente.

\- Eu quero sentir isso. Quero sua pele na minha. – ele pensou que era a melhor coisa a se dizer naquele momento.

Ela tremeu demonstrando insegurança pela primeira vez. Ele soube pela maneira como seu corpo se reergueu, como um gato que estica a espinha.

\- Calma... Na verdade é até bonito.

E realmente era. Ele pode perceber que os desenhos se encontravam, parte de um se enroscava nos próximos. Eram como arabescos antigos, uma estampa perfeitamente desenhada provavelmente com agulhas finas para formar um padrão tão perfeito. Quem sabe agulhas quentes, pela maneira como eram finas e em tom de porcelana, o único tom mais claro que a pele dela.

\- Você não entende – ela deixou escapar por entre os dentes com um sorriso desacreditado.

\- Ellie. Você não precisa me contar nada se não quiser. – Dean começou antes que ela pudesse continuar sua frase - Também não precisa se preocupar em esconder suas cicatrizes se não quiser. Você é uma garota legal e sinceramente... Muito gostosa. Eu quero ficar com você. Se for sentada aqui no meu colo melhor ainda. Se for com o mínimo de roupa melhor ainda melhor ainda. – ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho antes de continuar - Mas se vai ficar dizendo que eu não entendo tenha pelo menos a decência de me explicar. – tom dele era sério e carinhoso em pontos iguais.

\- Você realmente não entende – ela ia rir outra vez, mas quando percebeu que ele inflava o peito para começar a falar corrigiu a própria frase apressada – Eu também não entendo, Dean. É por isso que eu procurei por vocês.

Ele precisou levar o ombro mais para trás para tentar entender. Se jogando contra o banco e se afastando dela como podia.

\- Você nos procurou? Diz que estava aqui de propósito? - o primeiro sentimento foi de traição.

\- Eu não sei quem eu sou. Eu precisava de ajuda. – havia um certo tom de sarcasmo nos termos escolhidos – Achei que os Winchester poderiam me ajudar.

CAPITULO TREZE

\- Eu não sei quando eu acordei. Eu realmente não me lembro a data exata. Acredito que a primeira coisa que fiz foi andar por aquela floresta. É muito difícil me lembrar, eu não sabia como era falar então não sou capaz de recordar meus pensamentos, as ações, apenas as emoções...

Elle contava para Sam e Dean o que tinha acontecido. Dona de um tom era doloroso e esforçado em partes iguais. Ela franzia o cenho e por vezes fugia os olhos para o chão ou para o céu.

\- Eu não entendo - confessou um Dean confuso.

\- Já percebeu que nós pensamos em uma língua exata? Quando está recitando algo em latim, por exemplo, seu cérebro não passa a traduzir a frase para o inglês para que você a entenda e se concentre o feitiço? A fala funciona assim. Precisamos da linguagem para pensar. É como somos capazes de raciocinar, porque dominamos a linguagem. Animais não raciocinam porque os sons que fazem são simplesmente sons de emoção. Como quando gritamos por dor ou prazer. Não é preciso existir uma língua exata para entender isso. É claro que a capacidade de falar também é fruto da capacidade de raciocinar, mas o que a Elle quer dizer é que ela não pode ser capaz de se lembrar de algo que ela não sabia como explicar na época em que sentiu.

\- É... Eu acho que é isso. – Elle concordou com cabeça na direção de Sam. Apesar de parecer agradecida pelos esclarecimento sua expressão de atenção revelava que nunca tinha ido a tantos detalhes sobre.

\- Eu me lembro de sentir fome. Me lembro que aprender a comer e a beber agua, mesmo dormir e caminhar, foram processos muito rápidos para serem aprendidos, mas ainda sim eu não sabia como fazer, tive que tentar para descobrir. Eu não sei explicar os impulsos que me levaram a tentar. Acredito que seja algo tão intrínseco e selvagem quanto a necessidade de um vampiro de tomar sangue ou um lobisomem de comer carne.

Ela mordeu os lábios em sinal de nervosismo. Entrelaçou os dedos nas próprias mãos. Pelo menos não usava mais luvas.

\- Eu andei até quando pude. Pelo o que me disseram no hospital, sobre o estado do meu corpo e principalmente dos meus pés eu devo ter ficado na floresta por quase dois meses. Eles não podiam contar com... Bem... Eu não fico muito tempo machucada então o calculo deles devia estar terrivelmente arredondado para baixo. Pelos meus cálculos, confusos, mas o mais perto que posso chegar de cálculos, eu acredito que os dois meses sejam algo como, dois anos, desde quando acordei.

\- Hospital? – questionou Dean em busca de resposta mais concretas.

\- Ah sim. O hospital. Em determinado ponto da minha caminhada eu me lembro de ter encontrado uma estrada. O barulho, a nova formula de solo, as máquinas, o movimento, tudo isso me chamou a atenção. A estrada estava em Los Angeles. Fiquei ali olhando até um cara parar o carro. Ele estava tão desesperado, tão incomodado comigo e eu só me lembro de pensar, ou algo próximo de pensar, que ele precisava se acalmar. As palavras, as ações para me convencer a entrada no carro, a irritação dele me deixava desalinhada e eu só estava acostumada ao alinhamento que a floresta me dava. Ele me convenceu a entrar no carro é claro que ele levou uma mulher nua, suja, sem ser capaz de falar, com um olhar perdido e com medo de buzina para o hospital.

Sam e Dean continuavam prestando atenção no assunto de maneira paciente. Elle por sua vez não demonstrava tanta segurança. Seus olhos fugiam dos dele com frequência.

\- No hospital eles fizeram todos os tipos de exames possíveis. É claro deram queixa aos policiais, mas nada foi encontrado sobre mim. Nenhuma garota tinha sumido dois meses atrás. De qualquer maneira mais tarde eu também procurei por garotas desaparecidas dois anos atrás. Nada. Nenhuma peça de roupa ou qualquer outro tipo de utensilio humano estava nas proximidades do lugar onde eu teoricamente teria acordado. Meu DNA era humano, antes que perguntem.

Ao mesmo tempo os três começavam a juntar as peças de um jogo estranho e misterioso. Elle repensando o que a assombrava todas as noites antes de dormir. Dean e Sam começando a entender eles mesmos como parte daquilo, ainda que o último pensamento não fosse racionalizado.

\- Mas eu não estava nos cadastros. Minha digital, meu rosto, não existia em lugar nenhum. Aparentemente eu simplesmente surgi na floresta. Eles não tinham mais o que fazer. Não tinham nem porque tentar mais. Eu os entendo. Eu não era problema. Não até os primeiros ataques. Vivi por três meses naquele hospital. Aprendi a falar muito rápido, na primeira semana já era capaz de me comunicar, na segunda falava tudo o que eu precisava e em um mês eu conhecia tantas palavras e raciocínios quanto alguém da idade que eu aparentava deveria conhecer.

Sam enfiou a mão dentro do bolso apressado. Enquanto a garota falava colocou o celular para gravar o áudio e usou o mesmo para digitar alguns pontos que o chamavam a atenção. A ira já tinha ido embora dele, mas podia sentir algo de energia de impulsão permanecer, algo que fazia com que ele se incomodasse em ajuda-la.

\- O hospital ia me dar alta. Mas me prenderam lá por mais uma semana, o tempo que demorou para me arrumarem um emprego na cidade. Na noite anterior ao dia em que eu ia embora o hospital foi invadido.

Elle apertou os olhos mais uma vez, mordeu a boca também mais uma vez. O rosto contraído fez com que ela se esquecesse de respirar. Suspirou profundamente antes de continuar.

\- Vampiros estavam buscando por sangue. Eles tinham a intenção de fazer o arrombamento parecer apenas um roubo estranho de adolescentes ou algo do tipo. Mas eles sentiram meu cheiro.

Dean, atento a cada detalhe que vinha dela, pode perceber que seus ombros estremeceram quando ela disse aquilo.

\- O rosto do Dimitri... Vocês se assustariam mesmo sendo mais velhos na estrada do que eu. A forma como ele me olhava... Um pedófilo observando a hora do banho num jardim de infância não transpareceria tanta perversidade.

Elle puxou as pernas para perto do corpo, colando os joelhos aos ombros ao abraçar as panturrilhas. Fez isso sem parar de falar, como se nem ao menos tivesse percebido que parecia querer se defender das próprias lembranças.

\- Primeiro ele se adiantou, me mordeu com a mesma fome que eu senti quando comi a primeira fruta naquela floresta.

Ela engoliu em seco abrindo os olhos.

\- Sugou meu sangue e eu era capaz de sentir perfeitamente as prezas dele mastigando minha carne. Indo mais ao fundo, subindo e descendo, sem precisar sair da ferida, apenas abrindo mais espaço, encontrando mais sangue. Provavelmente foi a primeira vez que eu entendi o que era dor.

Precisou de alguns segundos para continuar a frase. O final da anterior morreu em sua garganta. O que era muita dor.

\- Eu tive o reflexo de me defender. Tentei empurra-lo, tentei sair da cama. Mas ele era rápido e forte. Parou apenas quando percebeu que minutos depois todos os outros vampiros estavam no meu quarto, dois deles sugando-me pelas pernas, um deles pela virilha. Acredito que minha pressão sanguínea tenha diminuido e eles pararam com medo de me matar.

As frases a partir daí começaram a se engasgar na garganta.

\- As caras deles... A expressão de todos eles... Eles estavam drogadamente apaixonados por mim. Pelo meu sangue. Era tão claro perceber essa dependência neles. Era mesmo a expressão de alguém fora de si, louco por algum tipo de substância alucinógena. Eles me levaram. E por meses literalmente me beberam.

A voz começava a ficar mais rouca e embargada, apesar dos olhos abertos e alertas não demonstrarem sinal de choro.

\- Só tinha um problema. Eles perceberam que eu era capaz de me curar, que meu sangue voltava por mais que me tomassem, que bastava esperar algumas horas entre uma bebida e outra, eles se tornaram reis do próprio castelo. Eu era o ponto que os livrava da caça obrigatória. Eu era a lavoura eterna entregue pelos deuses.

Ele tentava se concentrar. Tentava não pensar nos detalhes de sua vida com Dimitri, Elisios, Koah e os outros. Se esforçava em não transparecer que cada palavra fazia seu corpo reagir acuado de medo. Só as palavras dela mesma a deixavam com medo.

\- Dimitri se apaixonou por mim. – ela deixou escapar durante a maré de pensamentos - Os demais também teriam se apaixonado se sua dedicação ao pai deles não fosse tão grande. Eu era o alimento bom que o pai fornece. Obviamente eles me mantinham presa. Primeiro com correntes e depois em um quarto e depois apenas na casa. Eu não lutava mais contra eles. Eu não me negava mais a apenas ficar parada quando quisessem comer.

Teve de fechar os olhos mais uma vez quando uma assombração de si mesma lhe veio a mente. Viu perfeitamente uma bela mulher de longos cabelos negros vagar por uma casa gótica. O vestido longo e branco criando uma linha vermelha ao lado da cocha enquanto andava. O sangue que acabava de ser tirado lutando para fechar o buraco profundo.

\- Não me julguem... – pediu falando mais para si que para eles - É claro que meu primeiro impulso foi me defender, mas eu não tinha noção do que era errado ao certo. Depois de algum tempo eu me acostumei com a dor. Não importa o quanto se cure rápido depois. Vai sempre doer.

Com um esforço abriu os olhos e passou então a alternar o olhar entre um Sam compenetrado e um Dean envolvido. Escorreu a mão sobre o rosto, pescoço e colo em meio a um novo suspiro antes de continuar.

-Chegou um ponto em que eles também se acostumaram com o efeito alucinógeno do sangue. Ficavam tão excitados com meu fluido que tornavam a sessão prazerosa... Eles queriam sentir mais coisas e eu não me importava em ter a dor disfarçada com prazer.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os Dean ele não parecia mais tão sério, parecia irritado. Virou o rosto para não encara-la. Ela continuou mesmo assim.

\- Eu me acostumei com a minha prisão. Floresta, hospital. Convenhamos, eu não sabia direito o que era ter uma vida. O problema com eles é que qualquer coisa fácil de mais se torna uma bagunça. Eles perceberam que eu estava ficando fraca. Que a frequência não me permitia me recuperar com tanta velocidade. E eles sentiam ainda mais fome conforme se acostumavam ao efeito. Eu tinha acordado algo ainda mais perturbador dentro deles.

\- Vampiros já são perturbados por natureza! – exclamou Dean com a voz rouca irritada. Ainda não olhava para Elle.

\- Foi pior. As discussões começaram dentro da casa. Eu não era capaz de faze-los entrar em um acordo. Certa noite houve um massacre. Dimitri pediu que eu fugisse da casa que ele cuidaria de todos e depois me encontraria. Eu corri tanto quanto eu podia. Eu não sei explicar o porquê, eu podia ter parado por perto e esperado que ele sentiria meu cheiro ou algo assim. Mas eu queria correr. Mesmo tendo me acostumado a minha família de vampiros eu queria correr. Corri tanto que nunca descobri o que aconteceu ao Dimitri.

Aquela mulher de branco, aquela mesma mulher de branco. Ela queria correr para longe, queria ser capaz de correr em linha reta pela primeira vez em anos. A sensação de liberdade vencia o medo do desapego. Não foram poucas as vezes que olhou para trás, que parou de correr pensando em dar meia volta e voltar para casa. Para o que era a sua casa.

\- E então eu estava sozinha mais uma vez. E mais uma vez eu fui encontrada. Por muitas coisas em pouquíssimo tempo. De alguma maneira a casa me mantinha segura de tudo o que eu atraia. Em um mês eu descobri que não era meu sangue. Era eu por inteiro.

Olhou para Dean, mas apesar do outro estar prestando a atenção ainda não olhava para ela. Sam levantou o olhar esperando que ela continuasse.

\- Todos os monstros sentiam-se atraídos por mim a sua maneira. Metamorfos acreditavam que eu seria a mãe perfeita para o filho deles ao mesmo tempo que tinham a bizarra mania de se transformar em mim. Eu quase fui estuprada por uma versão travesti de mim mesma. Eu fui mastigada por lobisomens, fui seduzida por sereias, recebi praga de toda bruxa as quais eu dei o azar de cruzar o caminho. Sinceramente vocês não devem fazer ideia da quantidade de deuses menores que existem no mundo.

Sam quis interromper e perguntar porque então a Ira não a tinha tomado. Porque ele tinha sido o escolhido e porque ela tinha conseguido manter a calma de uma maneira tão estranha na igreja. Mas deixou que ela continuasse, apenas anotando "efeito da Ira" no celular.

\- Mas do mesmo jeito que eu era capaz de atraí-los eu era capaz de acabar com eles. – a resposta inocentemente dita não foi o suficiente para ele - Aprendi rápido que o desejo deles por mim era justamente a fraqueza de qualquer um deles. Bastava eu ficar parada e eles chegariam até a mim.

CAPITULO CATORZE

\- Foi assim que aprendeu a lutar? – Sam soltou a nova pergunta - A maneira como tentou se livrar de nós no primeiro dia na praça quando gritaram com você era tão técnica. Não parecia tipo de luta que se aprende na rua.

\- Eu não sei sobre isso também. – Elle deu de ombros entristecida - Eu era boa nisso também desde sempre. Meu corpo faz essas coisas automaticamente. Reflexos primeiro, quase nunca penso sobre como tenho que agir. Simplesmente acontece e eu sei que parece certeiro de mais. Coloquei isso nas pistas sobre meu passado.

\- E elas acabam ai? As pistas do passado? – Sam era quem levava a investigação mais a frente, já que Dean tinha decidido dirigir. Quando o carro começou a andar Elle, no banco de trás, e Sam, no carona, viraram os olhos para o motorista, mas ele continuava sério.

\- Sim. Voltei ao lugar que acordei, mas não deu em nada. Não tem nada lá. Ele não significa nada. Nada nunca aconteceu naquela maldita floresta. Nem mesmo um caso de monstro, nem mesmo um serial killer. Nada. Apenas uma floresta.

\- Mesmo o fato de ser só uma floresta é estranho.- ponderou Sam - Qualquer coisa de ruim deve ter acontecido ao menos uma vez em cada floresta do mundo. São florestas. É para isso que elas servem não é? Para que mais serviria?

\- Não naquela. São três anos de pesquisas. Nada aconteceu lá. Como eu disse minhas pistas se resumem ao lugar que eu acordei, que não diz nada. Ao fato de eu saber lutar, do meu corpo se recuperar de qualquer enfermidade de forma fenomenalmente rápida, mas mesmo assim eu ter certeza que sou humana, DNA, corpo, órgãos, tudo em ordem. E claro... A minha pele.

\- Os símbolos... – sussurrou Dean surgindo mais uma vez na conversa, mas sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Elle se perguntou onde estariam indo.

\- Nada também. Ninguém nunca ouviu falar deles. Ninguém nunca os viu. Nem mesmo o tipo de desenho é existente. E eu nem sabia que era capaz de existir um tipo de desenho novo com tantos pseudo artistas e blogs no mundo. Mas de verdade, depois de um tempo, comecei a evitar mostrar.

\- É realmente estranho que cicatrizes sejam as marcas de uma garota com poder de cura – Elle percebeu que Sam olhava para seus ombros, braços e mãos, quis esconder-se, mas apenas respirou fundo e permitiu a analise.

\- Já arrancaram sua cabeça? – sério, perguntou o motorista.

\- Dean! – Sam o olhou em reprovação.

\- Quero saber até onde vai a recuperação dela. – o outro deu de ombros não parecendo estar de bom humor.

Elle engoliu seco antes de responder. Arregalou os olhos, apertou a boca e disse com mau humor.

\- Ela volta se quer saber. De alguma maneira meu corpo sabe onde está e é só colocar em cima esperar e... Eu não acredito que estou descrevendo isso. Não é legal okay? Doi muito! Muito! O fato de eu não ficar doente ou feriada não significa que não haja dor.

\- Eu sei. – soltou Dean vacilando no papel de bravo - É igual Wolverine.

\- Wolverine? – Elle não entendeu a ligação.

\- Você não sabe quem é o Wolverine? – Dean virou o rosto para ela parecendo muito surpreso.

\- Algum tipo de lobisomem que eu não conheça? – ligações e sentido, eram tudo o que a cabeça de Elle procurava.

\- Como você viveu tanto tempo sozinha, cara? – o tom de desdém de Dean indicava também um desejo por cuidar, como se estivesse tentando se recolocar no assunto em uma boa posição.

\- É por isso que eu percebi que precisava de ajuda. Entendi rápido que as pessoas normais não sabem da existência do sobrenatural. Como minhas primeiras investidas fizeram com que as pessoas pensassem que eu era algum tipo de louca levei um tempo até entender o limite entre o que pode ser comentado e perguntado e não.

\- Deve ter sido complicado entender tudo isso sozinha. – Sam torceu a boca em um tom amigável, por dentro, começava a sentir vontade de se desculpar com ela. Explicações, conversa e calma podiam realmente mudar uma relação mesmo que curta.

\- O mundo estava em choque comigo. O mundo me encontrava com frequência. Eu não ia morrer, mas... Eu não queria que doesse então aprendi que eles também eram a minha melhor fonte de informação. Aprendi com meus monstros. Aprendi o suficiente para me virar, para encontrar uma maneira de vida agradável e para saber que os Winchesters eram os melhores. Foram os monstros que me contaram sobre vocês.

Outro flash veio a sua mente. A mesma mulher morena de cabelos longos. Uma adaga na mão, suja com algum liquido viscoso e negro. A coisa amarrada a sua frente assim como cenário mudando, mas o que ela perguntava fazia não. Enfiava a faca por dentro do ouvido e começava a empurra-la em direção ao cérebro com calma, a mesma frase cadenciando o ritmo do movimento. Onde eu acho respostas. Winchester era um nome que se repetia com uma frequência assustadora.

\- E então você veio atrás de nós e não da cidade? – indagou Dean ultrapassando um carro. A estrada estava vazia àquela hora da noite.

\- Touche. – Elle confirmou com a cabeça - O fato de ser algo que eu já tinha lidado e vocês não me deu coragem de interagir. De me mostrar.

\- Pera... – começou Dean nada surpreso com mais uma novidade escondida por ela - Você já tinha tentado fazer isso antes?

\- Eu os vigio há uns três meses. Fiquei na cola de vocês quando os encontrei em New Orleans. Não tão na cola, tipo 24h porque eu dependo de carona ou de ter dinheiro e coisas assim. Mas tento não me distanciar o máximo possível para ser mais fácil encontrar o próximo paradeiro.

\- Se queria ajuda porque não pediu ao invés de agir como uma louca stalker? – berrou o Winchester mais velho virando em uma curva sem diminuir a velocidade.

\- Eu tinha que ter certeza que vocês não eram monstros ou... Qualquer coisa do tipo. – se defendeu Elle apressada - Eu sei que é difícil entender, mas eu cometo erros. O tempo todo, disso eu tenho noção, eu não tenho noção é de como eu devo agir para evitar os erros. – ela torceu a boca incomodada com sua confissão - Eu só existo há alguns anos. A minha vida foi diferente de qualquer pessoa normal. Eu acordei velha, eu fui criada entre um hospital e uma casa de vampiros loucos... Monstros estão na minha cola e não eu nas dele. Não é tão fácil fazer as coisas que a sociedade espera que eu faça simplesmente porque eu não sei que coisas são essas.

\- É uma desculpa aceitável... – ponderou Sam complacente.

\- Então... Vocês vão me ajudar? – sua última frase se resumiu a um ponto de esperança. Ela soltou as pernas do corpo, sentia-se agora mais segura.

\- Sim. – garantiu Sam - Só não fazemos ideia de como.

\- Vamos levar ela para casa. – Dean olhou para Sam de maneira séria. E apesar do segundo ter acabado de confirmar que a ajudaria não conseguiu esconder que não gostava do plano do irmão

\- Não podemos leva-la para o bunker. Poderia ser muito arriscado!

\- Eu ainda estou na conversa... – disse Elle um pouco incomodada em ser o ponto da discussão, mas não poder opinar.

\- Eu confio nela. – concluiu Dean. A placa que acabava de ultrapassar deixava claro que ele já tinha escolhido aquele caminho desde que tinha ligado o carro.

O lar dos homens das letras era ainda um lugar aconchegante. Ao tirar as malas do carro e descer as escadas até fortaleza sobrenatural Dean se perguntava se era sensato pensar em como podia ser divertido dividir o seu quarto com uma garota pela primeira vez.

Sam seguiu um pouco a frente, abrindo a porta para Elle entrar.

\- Esse é o Kevin. – disse apontando com a cabeça para um garoto asiático que no fim da sala empilhava alguns livros para alcançar uma caixa repousada sobre a prateleira mais alta da estante.

\- Ele mora aqui? – perguntou Elle sorrindo para o garoto que se deu ao trabalho de olhar por cima do ombro e só assim percebeu os novos visitantes.

\- Sim. Ele mantém a casa invisível aos olhos de qualquer coisa. – Dean jogou as malas para dentro da casa e fechou a porta empurrando com o corpo - É um feitiço, mas ele só se mantém em uma pessoa e não em um lugar, então se Kevin está aqui, a fortaleza sobrenatural não existe

\- Fortaleza Sobrenatural? – perguntou Elle com tom de desdém.

\- Apenas o ignore. – concluiu Kevin descendo para cumprimenta-los.

\- Kevin é muito bom os livros. Ele tem uma visão muito especial sobre tudo... – Dean riu de uma piada interna muito ruim aparentemente – Ele passa os dias aqui lendo e escrevendo... Coisas de Kevin. As coisas de Kevin nos ajudam frequentemente.

\- Então você é o informante dos caçadores – sugeriu Elle com um sorriso. Kevin já caminhava na direção deles. A garota estendeu a mão e o garoto fez o mesmo gesto depois de limpar as dele nas calças.

\- É um prazer. Eu sou Kev... – ele não teve tempo de apertar a mão dela. Antes mesmo de terminar o gesto e dizer seu nome Kevin caiu duro para trás, em um desmaio fulminante.

\- KEVIN! – Sam correu na direção dele. Elle agachada batia no rosto do garoto que não respondia aos estímulos leves. Dean surgiu de volta ao hall.

\- Coloca ele no sofá, vou pegar amônia.

Quando Dean voltou Kevin já estava repousando sobre o sofá. Ainda desacordado, mas não por muito tempo. Dean molhou um lenço na amônia e o posicionou na frente do nariz do profeta.

Com espirros e tosse Kevin acordou alguns segundos depois. A voz agonizante não foi capaz de produzir alguma palavra entendível. Conforme ele tentava levantar o corpo ainda abalado pelo choque Elle estendeu a mão para o rapaz. Quando seu corpo ficou reto sobre a cama voltou para de onde tinha vindo. Mais uma vez Kevin desmaiou.

\- Puta que pariu! – berrou Dean que antes de passar a amônia pelo rosto dele mais uma vez deu tempo para que o garoto respirasse.

A cena se repetiu. Cambaleante Kevin acordou e tentou se levantar. Elle já ia ajuda-lo a se colocar sentado quando Sam gritou a fazendo parar no meio do caminho.

\- Não encosta nele!

Dean e Elle olharam para Sam assustados com a urgência. Kevin que tentava se recuperar apoiou a mão no braço ainda estendido de Elle. Dito e feito. Kevin apagou.

\- É você que está fazendo ele apagar. – explicou Sam que já se posicionava para ajudar Kevin sem ele precisar encostar em Elle quando acordasse.

\- Você causa efeitos diferentes em cada monstro. Está fazendo Kevin entrar em choque. – continuou segurando no pulso do garoto para que ele conseguisse encostar no sofá sentado.

\- Então Kevin é algo... – começou Elle - O que é o Kevin?

\- Ele é um profeta.

Quando Kevin estava bem, cinco minutos depois, os três explicaram para o garoto a história de Elle. Agora juntos os quatro tentavam mais uma vez descobrir o que podia se passar com ela.

\- Ela é bloqueada. – começo Kevin ainda um pouco sem forças e por isso falando ofegante - Ela realmente tem algo. Mas não é meu tipo de informação.

\- Você vê algo nela? Alguma mensagem? – perguntou Sam, sem acreditar que as respostas viriam tão rápido assim.

\- Sim. – afirmou Kevin.

\- E porque não é seu tipo de informação? Não consegue ler? - Dean estava de pé perto do sofá, na mão ainda segurava o pano e a amônia em prontidão.

\- Não exatamente. Eu já disse... A palavra divina aparece mais como uma mensagem do que como uma língua. – Kevin precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir falar olhando nos olhos deles - O vento por exemplo é uma mensagem sobre a tempestade. É por isso que é tão difícil traduzir, porque eu preciso sentir... Mas com ela... Eu me sinto bloqueado.

\- Bloqueado? – Elle queria segurar a mão dele, queria chegar mais perto. Pela primeira vez estava literalmente próxima de uma resposta e não podia sequer toca-la.

\- Sim. – confirmou Kevin paciente – A energia que eu sinto é praticamente a mesma, eu acho. Mas não consigo chegar na mensagem, apago antes de dar esse passo. Me bloquearam.

\- Te bloquearam? – perguntou Dean estranhando.

\- Eu consigo ver meu nome. – explicou o profeta com um pesar maior - Como uma chave de acesso. Está bloqueada para mim. É como se fosse pessoal. Alguém pensou em bloquear o profeta.

Dean e Sam olharam para a garota que por sua vez estava olhando desesperada para Kevin, como se quisesse sacudi-lo, mas obviamente com medo de apagar o garoto mais uma vez.

\- Então o problema dela é de ordem divina? – Sam concluiu o que todos pensavam.

\- Eu venho do céu... Como os anjos e demônios e os profetas – e Elle repetiu tudo aquilo umas três vezes como se falar em voz alta fosse fazer surgir o sentido.

CAPITULO QUINZE

Eles e principalmente ela, demoraram pouco mais de vinte minutos até entender que não iria chegar a algum lugar só com essa informação. Que o ponto de partida existia, mas a porta para o resto do caminho não.

A garota então se levantou do lugarzinho no chão onde tinha escolhido sentar durante a conversa. Com certa pressa tirou as luvas quando ficou de pé. E depois a jaqueta, a camiseta e por fim a calça.

Kevin arregalou os olhos, um tanto chocado com a visão de uma garota de lingerie na sua frente. A julgar pela maneira que ele procurou se encolher chocado era apenas um dos sintomas.

Sam se viu contagiado pela visão chocante das cicatrizes desenhadas. Tinha visto o braço, mas não fazia ideia da forma como todo o corpo era tomado pela grandiosidade daquela arte.

Já Dean foi o único que fez um som. Apertou as sobrancelhas contra o rosto irritado e preferiu ficar quieto, cruzando os braços.

Elle parou na frente de Kevin com os braços abertos. Muito lentamente ela girou sobre os pés. Deixando que o profeta observasse cada pedaço do corpo dela. Ele até que tentou prestar atenção nas curvas do corpo dela. Elle era bonita de mais para ser ignorada. Mas mesmo assim não foi capaz. Os desenhos em sua pele chamavam atenção demais. Era como se gritassem que para que ele os tocasse.

Era difícil prestar atenção nos desenhos e mesmo quando ele tentava por míseros segundos seus olhos bambeavam como se estivesse lendo em árabe e sendo sacudido dentro de uma lava-louças velha em cima de um carro andando por uma rua de paralelepípedos.

\- Eu... Eu não consigo traduzir só olhando. – ele engasgou com o que diria a seguir - Eu preciso tocar e quando eu toco...

\- Não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia. – e ali estava Dean, com o braço esticado na direção de Elle e a saia da garota presa na mão. Elle rolou os olhos, mas aceitou a saia e se vestiu.

\- Eu nem poderia – anunciou Kevin tentado se livrar de qualquer acusação que Dean pudesse estar fazendo com ele em sua cabeça.

\- Ele vai apagar. – Sam tentou ajudar.

Elle era realmente bonita, tinha um ar primitivo e rustico que ganhava detalhes poderosos quando vista assim, apenas vestida de pele. Porém, mesmo que a constatação de sua beleza fosse inegável não sentia nada além de curiosidade. Já Kevin, a julgar pela história que conheciam, o nerd que vira profeta, devia ter visto poucas mulheres com aquela daquele jeito. Para ele descobrir o que era a garota se tornava mais interessante.

\- Então temos que descobrir como desligar a trava do Kevin. – sugeriu Sam olhando a cena de fim de noite. Kevin ainda parado no mesmo lugar do sofá. Dean encostado no canto da porta com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Sam sentado na poltrona com outra e Elle sentada no chão entre os três.

\- Como? – começou Dean tomando um grande gole da cerveja – Nós não sabemos o que ela é, porque ela é, como ele foi travado, porque ele foi travado.

\- Posso sugerir uma coisa? – Kevin foi quem tentou organizar as coisas. Aparentemente todos os outros estavam presos de mais na história e ele bem sabia que quando olhamos muito para um lugar a informação se embaralha e só piora - Vocês chegaram agora. Já comeram? São quase três da manhã. Durmam um pouco e amanhã começamos a pesquisar por todos esses livros, os quatro juntos e calmos.

\- Parece uma boa ideia. – Sam concordou enquanto se levantava com certo esforço da poltrona, os ombros sendo levados para trás do corpo era o sinal de que ele se alongava por sono, as noites em claro em Saint Andrea ainda não tinham sido descontadas – Elle precisa de um quarto.

\- Ela fica comigo. – respondeu Dean com um sorriso que cheirava a cerveja. Ele deu as costas caminhando para o quarto e fazendo o tipo que fala e não se importa. Com elas as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim.

\- Isso foi uma decisão ou um convite? – ela perguntou ficando de pé, um tom sério e um olhar ameaçador. Não parecia ter gostado da cantada. Ou talvez só não tivesse entendido.

\- Foi um desejo – Dean explicou sem se virar para trás, pegando outra cerveja na geladeira.

\- Aparentemente de apenas uma das partes – com uma postura de diplomata Elle se virou para Kevin e para Sam – Eu gostaria um quarto, posso dormir aqui na sala mesmo qualquer coisa. Não tenho problemas com essas coisas de conforto.

\- Não, não. Nós temos muitos quartos – Kevin parecia um bom anfitrião, pelo menos até se lembrar dos detalhes – Eles só não estão limpos – o asiático torceu a boca e Elle riu. Era mesmo uma casa de garotos solteiros.

\- Só preciso de alguns lençóis.– vento húmido da chuva invadia a janela fazendo com que seus poros acordassem com o frio, como se a tempestade de Saint Andrea os tivesse seguido até ali

\- Lençóis limpos nós temos – disse Kevin animado em poder ajudar. Não recebiam visita com frequência. Não recebiam visita nunca.

O sol já estava quase nascendo quando Dean percebeu a figura de alguém atravessando a porta e caminhando em direção a sua cama. O sono que ainda era a maior parte do seu cérebro e a falta de luz do pré-amanhecer não permitiam que ele a reconhecesse. E ele também não estava muito interessado em descobrir antes de atacar.

Com um movimento rápido pegou a arma que deixava debaixo do travesseiro e apontou para o corpo que nesse exato momento girava sobre os pés para fugir da mira dele.

O rosto encontrou o feixe de luz que vinha da janela e Dean teve tempo de não disparar quando percebeu que era apenas Elle e seu olhar inebriante.

Com a delicadeza e a velocidade que lhe cabia a garota segurou seu pulso e abaixou sua mão até o criado mudo, obrigando Dean a soltar.

\- Achei que o desejo fosse apenas de uma das partes – o tom de desdém dele tentava enganar a respiração que começava a ofegar, afinal tinha uma garota se arrastando em cima dele.

Ela não respondeu, apenas encaixou os lábios no pescoço dele mais uma vez. Ele podia gostar daquilo. De uma garota que tinha como marca beijos no pescoço. E mais tarde nas orelhas. E mais tarde em qualquer lugar.

O cheiro do cabelo de uma mulher em seu travesseiro. Um corpo ao qual pudesse se encaixar de todas as maneiras que quisesse. Pernas para entrelaçar as suas. Seios para aquecer as mãos e um pescoço para beijar quando sentisse vontade.

Dean não sabia explicar o porquê. Não se esperava gostar de alguém. Não achava seguro gostar de alguém. Por isso tinha escolhido por tantos anos apenas a diversão do corpo. Mas de alguma maneira Elle acalmava também sua alma. Ele tentou fechar os olhos imaginando que enquanto aquele corpo estivesse por ali estaria bom. Não mais que isso. Gostar de alguém sempre significaria perigo e com o que se preocupar.

Mas não seria tão conveniente não ter que se preocupar com alguém imortal? Que não se fere?

Ao acordarem na manhã seguinte encontraram apenas Sam sentado na mesa de estudos. Uma grande garrafa de café ao seu lado. Depois de preguiçosos desejos de bom dia o casal se sentou. Dean serviu mais duas xícaras do café e pegou um dos livros que Sam já tinha separado para ler. Elle esticou a mão para um dicionário de runas.

Ficaram ali em silêncio, cada um lendo sua parte, até Kevin sair do próprio quarto vinte minutos depois. Ele parecia com bem mais energia do que o resto dos pesquisadores.

\- Tive uma ideia. – e quando ele se anunciou todas as cabeças foram na sua direção ansiosas pela continuação. Mas Kevin apenas começou a mexer em algumas caixas trancadas e empoeiradas. Liberando pó de antiguidade por todo o local.

\- Se você nos disser o que está procurando podemos ajuda-lo – sugeriu Sam com um tom irônico, mas simpatico.

\- Isso sim é um bom plano – todo o corpo de Dean já estava virado na cadeira, na tentativa de observar o que Kevin procurava.

De dentro de uma caixa de veludo preto ele tirou um saquinho de juta velho, e por sua vez, de dentro do saquinho, um colar com um pingente rústico feito com uma pedra preta manchada de marrom e completamente arranhada, presa ao cordão de tira de couro com fios de cobre enrolados.

\- E isso é? – perguntou Elle interessada, ficando de joelhos na cadeira.

\- Um Filtro de Energia. – disse Kevin com um sorriso. Pelos olhares apenas Sam tinha entendido o plano. Kevin fez o favor de explicar no alto do seu entusiasmo. – Eles são como os Filtros de Pesadelos, mas filtram qualquer coisa que possa fazer mal ao seu dono. Tudo o que preciso fazer é – enquanto falava Kevin mexia em outra prateleira de onde tirou uma adaga – Banhar isso com meu sangue – com um corte na palma da mão o profeta deixou o líquido pingar sobre o pingente e o que aconteceu foi, que ao invés de escorrer o sangue penetrou a pedra, lhe dando novas manchas marrons.

\- Bruxos viveram séculos apenas usando Evill Catchers. Eles têm uma amplitude de defesas muito grande. – disse Sam empolgado com uma ideia tão simples.

\- Na verdade – começou Kevin enquanto colocava o colar e o arrumava no centro do peito – Eles tem uma configuração muito básica. Se faz mal ao dono, ele recebe para si.

\- De qualquer maneira – continuou Sam – Vamos esperar que o Filtro resista ao que quer que seja que Elle tem.

A garota riu de leve.

\- Até porque – Dean voltou a sua posição normal na cadeira, esticando as pernas e tomando um gole do seu café antes de continuar. Ele estava certo que seria uma observação inteligente e queria a atenção necessária - Até porque ela também tem algo que a protege de qualquer coisa – com um sorriso piscou para a morena.

Ela revirou os olhos, pedindo que ele parasse de ser ridículo daquele jeito rápido.

\- Bem. O que de mal pode acontecer? Eu desmaiar de novo – Kevin riu com um leve toque de desespero. Ele estendeu a mão a Elle e os dois caminharam na direção da sala. Dean e Sam os seguiram logo atrás.

Elle e Kevin estavam sentados no tapete da sala. Na posição de lótus se olhavam um de frente para o outro. Atrás de Kevin que apertava esperançoso o medalhão em seu peito várias almofadas para o caso dele apagar mais uma vez. Elle apenas respirava fundo, com as mãos estendidas sobre os joelhos, as palmas para cima esperando pelo toque.

\- Ele não devia comer alguma coisa antes?

\- Cala a boca, Dean. –sussurrou Sam para que os outros dois não perdessem a concentração.

Kevin respirou fundo, assim como ela, antes de estender as próprias com as palmas para baixo. As mãos dele já estavam sobre as dela, faltavam alguns poucos centímetros para que se tocassem. Kevin moveu as dele um pouco mais para frente e por fim as abaixou, os dois assim se seguraram pelos pulsos.

Elle fechou os olhos. Kevin abriu os dele de uma maneira que parecia humanamente impossível. Para Sam e Dean se passaram oito minutos de uma cena congelada para os dois. Para Elle a sensação era de um sono que apenas retira a energia ao invés de repô-la.

Kevin não soube dizer o que sentia.

Quando o oitavo minuto chegou a pedra no peito de Kevin começou a balançar com força. O corpo dele também tremia como alguém que tem um ataque paraplégico. Antes que o nono minuto chegasse a pedra em seu peito explodiu na direção do rosto de Elle.

A dor e o susto fizeram com que ela se soltasse de Kevin e levasse a mão até o rosto, onde pedaços quentes de pedra cortante lhe acertava a pele e um deles o olho direito.

Quando solto Kevin caiu para trás. Apagado como antes.

\- Droga! O Filtro não aguentou a potencia. – Sam correu para ajudar Kevin, coloca-lo em uma posição mais confortável. Dean correu para olhar o rosto de Elle que a berros estridentes tentava tirar os pedaços de vidro.

\- Ah! Está queimando! – de perto Dean podia ver que alguns deles tinham literalmente entrado pela pele, as pontas não eram mais puxáveis.

Com um salto ele correu para procurar uma pinça ou qualquer coisa que funcionasse para puxar o vidro no rosto dela. Sam tentava acordar Kevin.

\- Você precisa tentar não se mexer – gritou Dean energicamente para a garota que se debatia deitada no chão. Ele sentou em cima dela, segurando o tronco com os joelhos. Com Kevin acordado, ainda que fraco, Sam correu para ajudar Dean a segurar Elle. O rosto dela começava a ganhar o desenho de veias negras. Aquilo devia estar além de vidro quente na pele. O amuleto estourado estava a envenenando magicamente. – Calma, gatinha. Me ajuda.

Elle mordeu a própria boca tentando ficar em silêncio. Sentiu tocar na língua um dos pedaços do vidro. Mordeu o próprio lábio ao ponto de mastigar um terço dele. Com grito cuspiu fora o fragmento que tinha entrado por ali. Dean tentou não se assustar com a cena dela automutilando a boca e focou no olho direito. O mais feio de todos os ferimentos.

Enquanto ela gritava ele tentou manter a pálpebra dela aberta. Antes de enfiar a agulha, único objeto que tinha encontrado, mirou bem onde estava o intruso. O pedaço de vidro ponta justamente na linha que separa a íris do globo ocular.

\- Respira fundo – e quando ela se concentrou em fazer aquilo e não gritar ele enfiou a agulha sem esperar que ela terminasse o ato. Mexeu com a ponta da agulha dentro do olho dela quatro vezes antes de encontrar a ponta interna do vidro e empurrá-lo para fora, onde com a outra mão o puxou de dentro de um mar de sangue.

\- Eu to cega! Eu não enxergo! – Elle gritava e apertava os olhos e a boca. Dean não se deixou levar pelo desespero dela mesmo que ficasse constantemente levando joelhadas nas costas.

Sam chegou para ajudar, apertou os pulsos dela a imobilizando e Dean se concentrou para que os solavancos não o atrapalhassem.

Kevin fraco apenas observava a cirurgia de emergência. Dean tirando cada pequeno fragmento de vidro que tinha entrado no rosto da garota. Alguns minutos depois Sam tinha visão o suficiente para ver alguns fragmentos menores e menos profundo pulando para fora da pele sozinhos.

O fim foi a parte mais fácil. Ela já não gritava. E apesar da quantidade de sangue que lavava o rosto dela Dean já estava mais acostumado a encontrar e tirar o pedaço de vidro com facilidade. As veias negras ajudavam a indicar onde estavam, irradiavam do ponto central.

No último ele saiu de cima dela, permitindo a si mesmo se jogar no chão e respirar. Elle ainda gemia de dor. Kevin lhe trouxe um pano úmido para limpar o rosto, mas entregou para Sam, que delicadamente passou a limpar as áreas menos feridas.

Recompostos a visão do rosto de Elle era desastrosa. O olho direito estava inchado e com partes dilaceradas, parecia ter sido mastigado e ainda escorria sangue. O resto era buracos e mais buracos de carne viva. Isso sem falar no lábio inferior que tinha sido decepado pelos próprios dentes.

Quando se colocou sentado no chão Dean olhou para ela e passou a mão pelo rosto deixando a boca se abrir e o queixo cair. Ele torceu a boca, levantou uma das sobrancelhas e pensou antes de falar.

\- Você vai melhorar?

Elle fez que sim na cabeça. Esgotada não era capaz de levantar do chão. Os dedos apenas acariciavam o tapete velho em um gesto de inocência.

\- Desculpa. – sussurrou um Kevin também cansado.

\- Você tentou cara. – com um tapinha no braço dele Sam tentou consolá-lo – Mas... Vocês tiveram ligação por algum tempo. O que viu? – Kevin fechou os olhos no primeiro segundo, como se quisesse se lembrar direito do que tinha lhe acontecido.

\- Elle é diferente. Ela não é uma mensagem. As pedras com a palavra de Deus eram como uma carta. Elle é como uma poesia... – ele franziu a testa como se não gostasse da escolha de palavras – Na verdade ela é como uma obra de arte. Um desenho onde existe uma lógica que oferece uma sensação e não uma informação. Entendem?

\- Não. – Elle se obrigou a levantar e com o único olho bom focou em Kevin esperançosa.

\- Você não é um recado. É isso que eu quero dizer. – ele deixou a cabeça cair de lado e suspirou decepcionado.

\- Então o que eu sou? – a voz dela saiu fraca.

\- Eu não sei. – a voz de Kevin saiu mais baixa o rosto indo na mesma direção - Eu não consigo ver. Quando eu chego perto de sentir o que você transmite eu apago. – ele levantou os olhos sem levantar a cabeça - Desculpa.

\- Precisamos de um novo plano. – informou Sam indo em direção a biblioteca.

CAPITULO DEZESSEIS

Juntos os quatro passaram os próximos dois dias mergulhados em todo o tipo de informações que a base dos Homens das Letras podia dar a eles. Às vezes ficavam horas em silêncio. Às vezes viravam a noite discutindo em ciclos infinitos.

Na manhã do terceiro dia Sam acordou a todos na casa batendo na porta dos quartos quando ainda era seis da manhã. Ele preferiu ignorar o som que vinha do quarto de Dean e acordar Kevin primeiro.

E assim, quando o casal de designou a fazer companhia a Kevin e Sam no café da manhã eles puderam perceber que em cima do sofá tinham malas arrumadas.

\- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Dean pegando uma tira de bacon e levando a boca, para depois limpar os dedos no roupão de banho.

\- Vamos encontrar com James. Eu liguei para ele ontem de noite. Encontramos com ele na hora do almoço. – explicou Sam enquanto Kevin comia com ares felizes de mais.

\- Isso deveria fazer algum sentido? – perguntou Elle sentando-se na mesa ainda vestida com a camisa do ACDC que vinha usando como pijama. Ela não escondia mais sua pele dos rapazes o tempo todo e vivia andando pela casa de camiseta e shorts de dormir a segunda parte a pedido de Dean.

\- James é um bruxo amigo nosso – explicou Dean que não sabia mais como terminar o assunto.

\- Sam teve uma ideia. – começou Kevin quase quicando na cadeira, engolindo com pressa o pedaço de pão para continuar falando – Ele acredita que a trava pode estar ligada ao contato físico. Por isso, se eu for capaz de fazer a leitura em níveis astrais podemos burlar a trava.

\- E você vai ser capaz de fazer a leitura em níveis atrais? – perguntou Dean desconfiado do plano – O que eu to dizendo é que quando você fazia a leitura das tabuas você as tocava e agora com Elle parece o mesmo processo. Você perde a trava, mas também não perde o acionador?

\- Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer – respondeu Kevin tentando continuar parecendo esperançoso.

\- A gente acredita que em níveis astrais as possibilidades de leitura aumentem. Os limites serão distorcidos e talvez Kevin descubra uma nova maneira de ler. – explicou Sam jogando alguns sacos de biscoito na mala.

\- Então vocês não sabem como fazer ainda? – perguntou Elle disfarçando o suspiro com um gole no café.

\- Você tem uma ideia melhor? – desafiou Sam calmamente.

\- Não estou reclamando dessa. Apenas me inteirando dela.

Em uma mistura de mal humor momento e felicidade duradora Elle saiu andando para o quarto com um torrada presa a boca e uma xícara de café cheia na mão.

Uma hora depois os quatro já estavam dentro do Impala.

\- Retomando – repetiu James agora já sentado no chão com Kevin ao seu lado. – Você precisa relaxar. Quando chegar ao nível astral quanto mais relaxado estiver mais eu conseguirei mantê-lo por lá. A realidade está distorcida. Você não poderá tocar nas coisas, mas suas sensações serão amplificadas. Tato, olfato, paladar, visão, audição e principalmente, o sexto sentido. Tudo isso se tornará um vulcão de estímulos.

\- Parece uma viagem de lsd para um profeta – comentou Kevin com um riso débil. O garoto estalava os dedos, nervoso.

\- Você já usou LSD? – Dean fez um cara de "okay, isso soou legal". Sam lhe deu um tapa atrás da cabeça para deixar James continuar falando. Portia não fez questão de segurar o riso.

\- Você precisa apenas se concentrar no estimulo que for do seu interesse. – James ignorou os outros três e continuou falando com Kevin de forma concentrada. Elle era a única que os acompanhava no mesmo ritmo aplicado. – Pode ser difícil encontrar já que...

\- Eu não faço ideia do que estou procurando. – disse Kevin fechando os olhos. Suas mãos apertaram o joelho de James e o bruxo entendeu que ele estava pronto. O bruxo tocou o joelho do profeta e juntos, como em um estalar longo, eles reapareceram no mesmo quarto.

Portia estava ao lado de Dean e Sam, que em pé no canto do quarto observavam Elle sentada no chão, de frente para os corpos imóveis sentados na beirada da cama da própria dupla que os observava.

\- Kevin, você está bem? – perguntou James olhando o espectro ao seu lado. A alma de Kevin tinha um brilho diferente das que o bruxo já tinha visto. Mesmo seres místicos como monstros e familiares não tinham o mesmo brilho que Kevin. Uma luz azulada e fria. Estar de frente para aquela alma era tão bonito que chegava a ser reconfortante.

James era capaz de sentir vibrações ritmadas ressoando pelo aposento. Uma espécie de onda energética que tocava os corpos e rebeverava pelo local. Ele tentou não assustar Kevin, mas quando olhou para seu companheiro de viagem percebeu que ele estava perdido na visão de Elle.

Como Kevin ela emitia uma luz diferente, mas a intensidade dela era assustadora. Elle apenas não iluminava quilômetros com sua luz própria, pois a luz, ao contrário do que era comum a qualquer ser humano, era emitida para dentro e não para fora. Como um reator nuclear.

Kevin olhou para James a procura de respostas, mas a expressão de igual susto do bruxo não foi capaz de acalmar o profeta. Kevin fechou os olhos por alguns segundo e sem respostas desabafou.

\- São mesmo muitos estímulos.

James queria ter coragem de dizer que aquela não era uma situação normal. Que a maneira como Elle distorcia o nível astrofísico era inovadora, e como qualquer coisa sem explicações, assustadora. Tudo o que sobrou a James foi o próprio conselho, se concentrar no que estavam procurando.

O espirito de Kevin se ajoelhou perto de Elle e com as mãos começou a contornar a energia que ela emitia. Ele não tocava seu corpo, apenas movia as mãos a uma distância segura, mas capaz de formar uma ligação. Seus movimentos lembravam o passe espiritual que os kardecistas transmitiam uns aos outros. Kevin já tinha passado por aquela experiência, mas sentia que o passista não devia receber energia.

Ele podia sentir seu corpo se energizando, suas mãos estavam canalizando a energia vibrante de Elle para ele mesmo. Ele não era capaz de explicar se aquilo acontecia porque ela fornecia a sensação ou porque ele era um catalizador natural do sobrenatural.

Conforme percorria o corpo dela com as mãos na distancia segura, Kevin percebia que áreas diferentes do corpo de Elle lhe traziam sensações diferentes. Ele ainda não era capaz de traduzi-las, mas cada vez mais se sentia drogado pela sensação de consumir o que quer que Elle estava lhe oferecendo.

E então, sem aviso Kevin perdeu o controle de si mesmo. Seu corpo e sua projeção começaram a balançar. De uma maneira tonta e lenta as cabeças giravam em cima dos ombros e os olhos rolavam sem foco. Como um zumbi Kevin estendeu as mãos na direção de Elle e a abraçou. Assustado James fez a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

O som de um mantra invadiu o quarto onde Sam, Dean e Portia se entre olharam assustados. Elle também ouviu, mas permaneceu parada com a grande força de vontade que sempre demonstrava. A voz era de James, mas sua boca não se mexia. O plano astral e o material estavam se misturando de uma maneira esquisita.

Com o pensamento preso em uma projeção James não tinha muito o que fazer. Se levasse Kevin de volta ao plano físico enquanto nem sabia o que podia se passar com o rapaz poderia mata-lo. E matar um profeta não era o tipo de carma que ele queria para a vida. Se salvasse a vida daquele cara provavelmente estaria na próxima bíblia e isso sim parecia o tipo de coisa com a qual ele poderia lidar.

O cântico mantinha Kevin sobre o controle do bruxo. Uma espécie de marionete. Em termos praticamente científicos James estava dividindo o fardo de Kevin dentro do próprio corpo. A ideia em base parecia ser algo esperto, mas não funcionou exatamente como se esperava. Kevin tinha um fardo grande para lidar, assim como James agora que somava dois feitiços poderosos a sua linha de magias ativas.

O resultado foi confuso. James pode sentir Kevin em transe e perceber que o corpo dele estava recebendo uma série de energias estranhas, porém reconfortantes vindas de Elle. Como James não era um profeta ele não as entendia e por isso não ficava drogado. Foi o suficiente para conseguir afastar Kevin de Elle sem que a ligação que os outros dois estavam vivendo fosse quebrada bruscamente.

Por sorte, por alguns segundos, Kevin fez ligação visual. A intenção era um óbvio pedido de ajuda, prontamente atendido. James aproveitou o curto segundo em que a ligação se fortificou entre os dois para leva-los de volta.

Quando abriram os olhos a primeira coisa que viram foi Elle ainda sentada no chão dura e com a cabeça erguida. Ela não abriu os olhos por algum tempo.

\- E então? – perguntou Sam indo na direção de Kevin que parecia tonto. Portia foi ajudar James a se recompor e Dean se jogou de joelhos no chão para checar como Elle estava.

\- Eu não pude ler. De novo não pude ler. – começou Kevin tremendo e prendendo a mão na própria calça, irritado – Por que tem que ser tão difícil? A ligação foi feita, mas era muito difícil. Demorei meses para decifrar as tábuas... Poderia demorar anos para decifrar Elle com toda essa situação de plano astral e falta de texto lógico e apenas sensações e... – Kevin falava tão rápido que a frustação de sua voz era compreensível.

\- Que merda. Nada vai dar em lugar nenhum nunca nessa merda toda. – sussurrou Elle desanimada deixando o corpo cair deitado no chão com os braços abertos e uma lufada de ar mal humorada.

\- Espera. Eu tive uma certeza. – James se meteu na conversa quando recobrou o ar – É divino. O que você tem dentro de você tem a ver com o céu. Kevin tem a mesma energia. Já lidei com alguns demônios... Eles não são minha especialidade é claro. Mas demônios tem um tipo de energia exata.

Todos os olhos do quarto se viraram na direção do bruxo sentado na cama.

\- Alguns bruxos são capazes de enxergar a aura das pessoas e a cor da aura das pessoas conforme o humor ou mesmo a personalidade dessas pessoas. Não é muito meu caso, mas em plano astral isso fica mais óbvio. Eu não costumo ser capaz nem mesmo de enxergar a aura de humanos em plano astral, mas Kevin e Elle tinham um tipo de energia muito particular e claramente com a mesma raiz. Se Kevin é um profeta de Deus... Elle só pode ser uma criatura divina também.

\- Isso a gente meio que já sabia não é? – Dean tentava encontrar respostas, mas no final das contas as pontas nunca se encaixavam. O seu tom era quase grosseiro ao favor que James lhes prestavam.

Cada vez mais as pessoas que se envolviam naquela história giravam em círculos. Ninguém os levava a lugar nenhum, mais e mais especialistas com mais e mais ideias próprias, mas nada que levasse até a resposta.

\- Existe uma diferença muito especial entre os dois. Elle vibra para dentro – continuou James deixando a revolta de Dean para lá. Quando os olhos do bruxo percorreu o quarto para continuar falando com todos percebeu que Portia sabia que Dean estava levado de uma maneira muito pessoal pela história.

\- Qualquer alma está constantemente explodindo energia, dividindo energia, oferecendo energia. A energia de Elle está implodindo. A energia dela vibra para dentro. É forte o suficiente para que não caiba dentro do corpo dela e por isso sou capaz de vê-la, mas definitivamente não está indo para fora, está se guardando.

\- Quer dizer que tem algo dentro de mim? – perguntou Elle, a voz dividida entre se permitir ou não ter esperanças. O corpo já de pé. Quantas vezes ela já tinha pensado que tinha algo e no fim, era só mais uma falta de respostas e pistas que apenas atrapalham as outras pistas.

\- É provável. – sugeriu James esperançoso.

\- E como descobrimos o que é? Digo... Eu já testei feitiços de purificação. Exorcismos de todos os tipos... Mesmo os que não são para demônios. Já tentei objetos e magias de revelação... Não me olhem assim.

Ela disse logo quando percebeu pela cara dos outros que a intenção era passa-la por uma bateria de exames e não confiavam nas investidas pessoais da garota. Um aperto lhe subiu pela garganta. Tinha chorado poucas vezes e detestava aquela sensação. Fez força para que a voz não demonstrasse o que os olhos estavam conseguindo esconder.

\- Eu estou tentando descobrir o que eu sou há anos. Primeiro, se eu digo que eu já tentei é porque eu já tentei e segundo se eu estou dizendo que isso é perda de tempo é porque é perda de tempo. Eu não abriria mão disso se eu não tivesse certeza. Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu estou me agarrando a qualquer pista idiota que eu recebo e eu tenho recebido algumas bem idiotas pela minha vida.

Elle encostou a cabeça no ombro de Dean e apertou os olhos. Ainda assim respiração e a lágrima que escapou por entre as pálpebras apertadas a entregaram. Dean a abraçou pelos ombros e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

CAPITULO DEZESSETE

Naquela noite todos estavam cansados. Em cada um dos três quartos do hotel os olhares eram de confusão e impotência.

Sam e Kevin não se falavam, mas faziam as mesmas pesquisas incessantes em seus computadores. Nada chegada perto do que Elle tinha. Mas era tão difícil se convencer de que a internet não teria alguma resposta que eles continuavam tentando. Pelo menos mantinham as cabeças ocupadas.

Portia e James conversavam. Abraçados filosofavam sobre a série de acontecimentos que teriam levado os seis até aquele momento. Sobre o Elle representava e como Dean estava empenhado em ajuda-la e assim levava consigo todo o resto do grupo em uma jornada sem esperanças concretas. De alguma maneira eles estavam certos. Elle tinha surgido e então era uma missão pessoal para cada um.

Dean e Elle permaneciam na mesma posição em que estavam quando os outros deixaram o quarto. Sentados no chão Elle tremia no colo de Dean. Ela não chorava, não tinha lágrimas, mas a forma como respirava era algo muito próximo do desespero. Ele podia sentir que a frustação dela se materializava dentro do corpo dele, pois as sensações de arrepio e fraqueza eram físicas.

Desolado e sem saber o que fazer Dean fez a única coisa que podia. Fechou os olhos e rezou em silêncio, embalando Elle num balanço leve como se ela fosse uma criança.

Ele sabia que não funcionaria. Que os anjos tinham deixado os humanos há meses. Que sem Deus no céu e sem motivos para acreditar na humanidade eles tinham simplesmente escolhido viver entre si. Que de alguma maneira eles tinham desligado a ligação com os humanos e que nada que ele fizesse seria capaz de trazer um deles.

Mas era preciso ter esperanças. Elle era uma peça do céu, um pedaço do divino e isso podia significar alguma coisa. Aquela garota podia ser ponto de virada do silêncio dos anjos e se algo estivesse dentro dela, só um anjo seria capaz de ver além das travas físicas e magicas do receptáculo.

Dean orou em silêncio, se deixando levar pelas próprias palavras pensadas ao ponto de que sentia seu corpo tremer contra o de Elle que em resposta o abraçava mais forte. Ele estava fazendo a única coisa em que sua fé podia se apoiar sem se abalar. E para que desse certo ele precisava de um crédulo que não se abalasse. Não era fácil para ele em especifico, mas sabia que se pedisse direito podia contar com Castiel. O anjo já tinha ficado calado por tempo de mais, era hora de fazer algo.

A chuva contra a janela aumentou. Os trovões agora pareciam tomar todo o país, pois não importava a cidade em que estavam, estava sempre chovendo.

Cada clarão fazia Dean abrir os olhos esperando que fosse Castiel. Mas não era tão simples. Elle já tinha adormecido em seu colo e ele ainda estava ali rezando. Irritado e se sentindo um idiota parou de pensar em palavras bonitas e começou a sussurrar ameaças.

\- Isso é ridículo, Cass. Se pode me ouvir ao menos tenha a decência de descer aqui e me avisar que está pouco se fodendo para mim ou para quem eu me importo. Essa garota está sofrendo por alguma merda que vocês aí do céu fizeram. Vocês não podem simplesmente sumir e deixar que as merdas que plantaram explodam sozinhas. Arque com as consequências de suas escolhas divinas. O que ela fez? Por que tudo de merda está perseguindo essa garota? Ela está pagando? Agora o seu Deus tem o mesmo pensamento pequeno dos deuses menores? Como foi que uma criatura tão egoísta que nem ao menos se importa com os erros que comete?

\- O erro não é dele. – a voz de Castiel veio logo da frente de Dean, sentado no chão como ele e a garota deitada. – E também não é dela. – explicou o anjo quando Dean olhou assustado da garota para ele.

\- Cass... Obrigado... – Dean tinha passado tanto tempo o chamando, já tinha tentado tantas outras vezes, que ao invés de culpa-lo, como desejava mesmo fazer, se obrigou a agradecê-lo.

\- Está tudo bem, Dean. Eu precisava vir. – Dean olhou para Elle mais uma vez e Castiel continuou – E não tenho muito tempo. Quando descobrirem que eu desci para te atender estarei em apuros. As coisas lá em cima estão muito complicadas. Uma família confinada não é a melhor ideia do mundo, mas... – ele então se pegou olhando para a garota deitada e então arregalou os olhos.

\- Inominnabile. – sussurrou o anjo em um tom de desespero tão grande que não permitia que o som saísse.

\- O que? – perguntou Dean em um tom de urgência, tentando não falar alto para não acordá-la.

\- Ela é Inominnabile. – explicou Castiel que como era comum a sua personalidade passou a explicar o óbvio – Significa inominável.

\- Eu falo latim Cass – rugiu Dean por entre os dentes – O que eu quero dizer é o que isso significa. É o que está dentro dela?

\- Tem algo dentro dela? – perguntou Castiel parecendo surpreso com a nova informação, levantando os olhos do corpo adormecido para os Dean.

\- Você não é capaz de ver? Foi por isso que te chamei aqui – explicou Dean posicionando estrategicamente a mão sobre o ouvido de Elle, já que o outro estava sobre sua cocha.

\- Não. Eu apenas vejo a natureza dela. Innominabile.

\- Pelos céus! O que significa essa natureza inominável. – o sussurro de urgência de Dean fez barulho o suficiente para Elle se mover deitada no chão. Ela parecia estar tendo um pesadelo.

\- Anos atrás. Quando o céu e o inferno ainda disputavam almas,um anjo e um demônio se corromperam. – Castiel explicou ao mesmo tempo que praticamente encostava o rosto no chão para olhar o de Elle.

\- O que isso quer dizer? – indagou Dean puxando o anjo pela gola do sobretudo para que levantasse e o olhasse nos olhos.

\- Eles se deixaram levar pela própria natureza o ponto de transpassa-las de forma subversiva. O anjo se apaixonou pelo demônio, uma paixão tão pura que não percebia o quanto era errado. O demônio sentia desejo pelo anjo, um desejo tão grande de tê-lo para si que ignorou todo o resto de sua natureza. Como se não fosse possível eles...

\- Tiveram uma filha – adivinhou Dean com um riso fraco e sarcástico.

\- Sim. Bastiel. É o nome dela. Inominável é a sua raça. Quando os anjos descobriram sobre a criança levaram a informação até Deus. Bastiel estava vivendo escondida no inferno, mas é claro que Deus interferiu. Ele tomou Bastiel para si e proibiu qualquer ser de dizer o nome dela ou seriam finalizados, como ela foi. É por isso que a chamamos de Inominável.

\- Espera...

\- Inominável. Uma raça sem nome para alguém que não merece ter um nome – explicou Cass com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo o que Dean não estava entendendo.

\- Não isso. Ser finalizado. – Dean parecia com pressa. A todo momento olhava para baixo para garantir que Elle ainda estava dormindo.

\- Ah sim. Deus é Deus. Ele pode finalizar qualquer coisa. Acabar com a sua existência. – Castiel falava como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Mas a maneira como olhava para Elle era completamente o contrário.

\- Então o que ela está fazendo deitada em cima de mim? – perguntou Dean sorrindo de canto.

\- Não faço ideia. – respondeu Cass esticando a mão para tocar o pulso da garota. Com a ponta dos dedos levemente seguiu uma das formas que as cicatrizes dela tinham. – O que é isso nela?

\- Ela não tinha isso? – perguntou Dean com a nova informação. A conversa estava sendo reveladora. O rosto de Elle se moveu em sua perna e ela estendeu o braço mais para o chão procurando uma nova posição.

\- Não... Definitivamente não. – respondeu Castiel tocando agora o antebraço que ela deixava avista. Primeiro ele tinha a testa franzida e depois ele deixou escapar um riso – Eu não acredito nisso...

\- Não acredita no que? – perguntou Dean já ficando sem paciência com aquela historinha. Mas quando ele levantou os olhos de Elle para onde Castiel estava foi surpreendido pela falta do anjo. – Son of a bitch!

Com o berro Elle acordou assustada, ficou sentada em um pulo olhando para os lados procurando pelo que estava fora do controle. Dean apenas a puxou pelo braço tentando acalmá-la.

\- Calma... Calma... Acho que eu tive um pesadelo. Só isso. – ele se colocou de pé e estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a se levantar – Vem, vamos dormir na cama.

CAPITULO DEZOITO

Naquela noite não conseguiu pegar no sono. Aninhou-se ao corpo quente de Elle e mesmo que fosse ela dentro dos braços dele usou aquilo como o consolo que precisava. Arrastava o rosto contra os espessos cabelos da garota e lhe acariciava os braços.

Conseguia perceber a maneira como ela ficava fraca a cada jornada. Sentia o corpo dela ficando mais pesado, os movimentos entravam em uma espécie de câmera lenta, mesmo a maneira como absorvia o ar era intensa. Parecia que todo o corpo dela estava se esforçando em manter as ações básicas e por isso qualquer outra coisa se tornava lenta.

Bastava que ela continuasse respirando então, se pegava pensando. Não era o medo de perde-la que realmente o tirava o sono e sim o que a presença tão repentina de uma mulher daquelas significava. Por mais que olhasse para a noite lá fora através da janela não encontrava qualquer resposta, quanto mais a manhã se aproximava, mas a madrugada se tornava escura.

Ele não conseguia se decidir sobre o dia seguinte. Não estava certo sobre dividir a nova informação com os outros. Não estava certo nem sobre contar para Elle. Sabia que o melhor a fazer era ser franco. Mas o mesmo nível de importância que tornava aquela uma informação tão estimada fazia dela perigosa. Qualquer passo incerto e os céus poderiam cair na terra em guerra.

Não queria admitir para ele mesmo suas suspeitas sobre a parceira.

Por sorte ou azar foi retirado de seus pensamentos com os gritos que vinham da recepção do motel. O tiro que sucedeu os gritos foi o que acordou Elle. Tonta ela se esforçou para ficar alerta em poucos segundos.

\- O que foi isso? – perguntou já ficando de pé.

Dean pegou a arma repousada sobre o criado mudo e voltou a atenção para Elle, conferindo o estado antes de abrir a porta. Percebeu pela primeira vez que nunca tinha visto a garota com armas. Automaticamente tirou a adaga que carregava no bolso do casaco e estendeu para a dama.

Elle fez que não com a cabeça. Deu um passo até a mochila jogada no canto do quarto e com pressa tirou de lá uma espécie de varinha. Uma pequena haste de metal bronze com runas pela sua extensão. Ainda assim parecia ter fugido de Hogwarts.

\- Tá brincando... – disse Dean desacreditado.

E como era comum a ela não falou, fez. Girou a haste entre os dedos da mão direita e posicionou a esquerda em uma distância paralela. Quando terminou o giro o objeto cresceu. Como em um crossover de Thor e Iroman uma espécie de bruma dourada envolveu aquilo, fazendo com que se desencaixasse e assim crescesse. Aparamente Elle lutava com um bastão.

O outro se permitiu um segundo para manear a cabeça com um rosto impressionado positivamente. No segundo seguinte abriu a porta encontrando Sam e Kevin em igual posição de atenção.

\- Não ouse tocar nele! – o grito de Portia encheu o hall de entrada.

No chão o que parecia ser dois hospedes jaziam em uma possa de sangue que brotava incessante de seus pescoços. Parado na porta o recepcionista do motel olhava incrédulo para o que aparentava ser James.

O corpo do bruxo flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão. Tremia inteiro com os braços abertos e os dentes travados como um animal raivoso. Os olhos piscavam do completo preto para um amarelo intenso.

\- Portia! – berrou ao ficar mais uma vez amarelo.

A familiar saltou no ar. Mas ao invés de ir na direção do mestre mirou no outro demônio. A transformação que aconteceu enquanto ainda estava fora do chão foi rápida o suficiente para pegar o adversário de surpresa.

Seus poderosos caninos acertaram a jugular do que um dia tinha sido o gordo que os atendeu na tarde anterior. Ao mesmo tempo que um raio explodia lá fora o corpo da cadela foi jogado para o lado.

Irritado o copo pesado se colocou de pé. Estalando o pescoço dilacerado. O olhar desatento que deu para o James flutuando mostrou sua verdadeira atenção, agora seus olhos focavam no quarteto mais a frente.

Sam não esperou, assim que o corpo de Portia estava fora da mira disparou contra o demônio. O tronco dele tremeu com a pressão, mas suas pernas continuaram seguindo o caminho indicado. Um sorriso distorcido surgiu em seus lábios quando ele disparou contra Elle.

Os dentes a mostra, as mãos esticadas. Teria estrangulado a garota se o bastão dela não tivesse acertado o lado de sua cabeça. Com um crack a cabeça caiu ao ponto de ultrapassar a linha do pescoço.

A cabeça já estava voltando para o lugar, os olhos negros ainda mirando Elle. O olhar desapareceu quando pelas costas foi apunhalado. O corpo caiu desfalecido no chão revelando Dean ainda segurando a lamina.

Não tiveram tempo para parar. Portia em forma de cachorro latia para James voando no centro da recepção. Sam estava perto, a mão estendida entoando o exorcismo. Não estava funcionando, o que quer que fosse que James estivesse fazendo para expulsar o demônio, por mais que não estivesse dando certo, também estava bloqueando o ritual de Sam.

Elle deu um passo a frente.

\- Não pare. – disse para Sam enquanto estendia a mão para tocar a testa de James, fechou os olhos e pareceu fazer um certo esforço. De repente os corpos dos dois tremeram como em uma rajada chocante e o amarelo que dominava os olhos de James sumiu e o corpo caiu no chão.

Dean foi capaz de perceber que por alguns segundos os olhos azuis marinho da garota tinha se tornado âmbar. Como se toda aquela energia amarela estivesse agora dentro dela. A ideia era clara, mas não foi capaz de provar, porque quando ela se voltou para segurar o corpo imóvel já era de novo apenas Elle se esforçando em dominá-lo.

James levantou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que com os joelhos se colocava de pé, o demônio ainda estava ali. Sam acelerou o cântico, mas era tarde mais. A boca do bruxo se abriu e de lá escapou no momento certo a massa de nuvem negra.

\- Você ta bem? – o corpo canino ao lado de James se transformou em uma mulher, o nariz próximo ao rosto do dono, o farejando carinhosamente. Mas olhando feio para Elle que já se afastava.

\- Temos que ir embora. – explicou James aflito tentando ficar de pé – Vão vir mais. Minha mente se misturou a daquela coisa. Ele vai chamar mais.

\- O que eles queriam? – perguntou Sam para James, a arma apontada para o chão, mas o dedo ainda no gatilho.

\- Eles vieram atrás de algum anjo. Disseram que estávamos escondendo o anjo. – explicou James apoiando o corpo em Portia – Mas quando aquele demônio viu vocês penso logo em fugir e chamar por ajuda. Eu que não estava deixando.

Elle engoliu em seco quando olharam para ela.

\- O que você fez garota? – perguntou Portia.

Apressado o grupo jogava as malas no carro.

\- Eu não fiz porra nenhuma, eu estava dormindo – se defendeu Elle inflando o peito um pouco agressiva. Portia mostrou os dentes em resposta.

\- Você anulou meu feitiço – disse James a olhando de maneira paciente, mas nada feliz.

\- Eu... eu... – ela engasgou antes de continuar – Eu só o puxei para mim eu acho – explicou – Achei que o demônio viria. Essas coisas sempre querem entrar em mim. Deu errado... Desculpa.

\- Não devia ter feito isso garota – disse James entrando no próprio carro – Agora é por você que eles estão voltando.

CAPITULO DEZENOVE

No carro Elle começou mais uma nova crise de explosão.

\- De quem anjo eles estavam falando? - perguntou algum tempo depois que já estavam na estrada.

\- Eu não sei – respondeu Sam dando de ombros e mexendo freneticamente no celular.

\- Sabe o que é pior do que ter um anjo lá? – comentou Kevin também procurando por qualquer coisa no celular – Como um demônio sabia onde um anjo ia aparecer?

\- Como isso pode ser pior que ter um anjo no mesmo lugar que nós sem que nós tenhamos visto? – perguntou Sam deixando o celular cair em cima da perna – Nada de estranho na região que ligue a anjos.

\- Nem a demônios, pelo menos não até a confusão que deixamos para trás – prosseguiu Kevin também soltando seu aparelho – Eles pode ter seguido a Elle, tanto o anjo quanto o demônio, não é isso que ela faz, atrai as coisas?

\- Eu não atraio demônios ou anjos. Pelo menos não até agora. – respondeu agora olhando para Dean na esperança que ele participasse da conversa. O outro dirigia compenetrado demais.

\- Nunca viu um demônio? – indagou Sam, demônios eram os sobrenaturais mais comuns na vida de qualquer caçador.

\- Eu só vejo o que vem até mim. Teoricamente tudo vem até a mim. Mas não, nunca vi um anjo. Já vi alguns demônios, mas eles sempre sumiam rápido. – explicou Elle, os olhos dançando entre quem participava da conversa e quem não.

\- Bem, pelo o que está dizendo você só atrai os filhos de Eva. – concluiu Sam com um suspiro desacreditado.

\- Monstros? – traduziu Elle de uma maneira que ela mesma entendesse.

\- Exato. – confirmou Kevin – Monstros nascem de Eva, os primeiros deles pelo menos. Anjos são criaturas divinas, almas puras, uma espécie de super-humanos. Demônios são almas de Deus, anjos ou humanos, que caíram em pecado.

– Faz sentido – confirmou a garota mordendo o canto da boca nervosa – Explica porque depois de tantos anos eles nunca passaram na minha frente. Eu nem sabia que eles podiam vir a terra.

\- Em geral eles não fazem isso – explicou Kevin – Aparentemente está acontecendo algo no céu. Os anjos... – o profeta perdeu as palavras.

\- O apocalipse que a bíblia contava não aconteceu. De alguma maneira essa era a última coordenada que Deus os tinha dado. E quando os planos não funcionaram eles ficaram perdidos. Não temos notícias desde então. – Sam tentava encontrar as palavras para resumir toda a situação celestial do mundo em apenas uma frase.

\- Coordenadas? – questionou a outra.

\- Deus sumiu. E o que ele deixou escrito como fim não aconteceu. Anjos são seres programadinhos. Não sabem o que fazer se a programação não se cumpre. – tentou Sam mais uma vez pacientemente.

\- Deus sumiu? – ela arregalou os olhos tentando entender como aquilo era possível – Como raios some alguma coisa que está em todos os lugares!?

\- Nós não temos todas as respostas Elle. – disse Kevin lhe dando tapinhas no ombro – A gente já sabe disso não é?

Aos poucos o silêncio tomou o carro e durante as horas de viagem que se seguiram pouca coisa se falou. Às vezes Elle perguntava sobre os anjos, sobre os demônios. Coisas simples para tentar entender a natureza daquelas criaturas. E apesar de a história dela estar cada vez mais próxima do céu e do inferno não era capaz de encontrar semelhanças com aqueles seres.

Ela também percebeu que Dean pouco falou. Mas esperou o momento certo para questionar a ele sobre o eventual humor fechado. Logo depois de chegarem a Fortaleza Sobrenatural, e se certificarem de que não estavam sendo seguidos, esse momento chegou.

Era noite quando todos tinham se ajeitado em seus quartos. Apesar do estranho relacionamento sem nome e sem jeito que mantinha com Dean, Elle fazia questão de usar o quarto que a tinham dado. Por isso precisou ir até o dele quando quis conversar.

Bateu na porta e sem esperar pela resposta girou a maçaneta devagar. Colocou primeiro a cabeça e depois o corpo. O viu esticado na cama, ainda com a roupa do dia anterior, as mãos entrelaçadas debaixo da cabeça e o rosto mirando o teto.

\- Você devia tomar um banho. – falou em um tom neutro.

\- Eu vou depois. – ele respondeu antes de respirar profundamente – Só estou descansando. Quero ficar um pouco sozinho e...

\- Sabe. – disse a morena se sentando no canto da cama, deixando o corpo virado de lado para ele ao olhar para a parede – Eu aprendi rápido que quando as pessoas querem ficar sozinhas elas devem mesmo ficar. Mas eu não acho que esse seja o momento certo...

\- Eu não tô afim, Elle. Tô cansado. – a garota revirou os olhos e respirou irritada com a insinuação dele.

\- Não seja ridículo, okay? – ela virou o tronco na direção dele falando séria – Você sabe muito bem que eu não vim aqui para te morder.

Mesmo que tentando esconder ele sorriu de leve olhando para ela pelo canto do olho. Ela riu de volta mordendo a boca em cumplicidade, mas se empenhando em manter o jeito sóbrio.

\- É sério, Elle. Amanhã a gente conversa e vai tudo ficar bem – a essa altura ele só pensava em como dizer uma coisa daquelas sem aumentar a confusão.

\- É sobre mim? – ela perguntou delicadamente.

\- Ellie, por favor. – ele insistiu.

\- Dean. – ela moveu a cabeça afirmando que não ia insistir – Eu estava pensando, você sabe rezar?

Ele riu fraco entre um suspiro.

\- Eles não vão te ouvir, Elle. Se Deus ouvisse as pessoas o mundo não seria essa confusão. Nem os anjos conseguem falar com ele. E... Bem, Sam e Kevin já te disseram que os anjos não estão lá muito participativos.

\- Eu te ouvi noite passada. – disse a garota puxando as pernas para cima da cama, a barra da camiseta deixando aparecer parte da roupa debaixo – Eu meio que te ouvi – corrigiu – Eu acho que estava rezando. Parecia que estava. A maneira que você falava... Era tão bonita. Tão compassada. Me lembro de ouvir seu apelo antes de eu mesma adormecer. – Dean a olhou com certa pena e culpa, ela sorriu serena – Não tinha me atentado a essa possibilidade até hoje. Fiquei pensando, talvez eles me ouçam. Talvez eu emita um sinal diferente.

Os grandes olhos azuis em sua imensidão escura se encheram de luz. A face de frágil daquela mulher era ainda mais bela que a eterna rebeldia que normalmente ela sustentava. Dean sorriu e abriu os braços. Sem demora ela se aninhou.

\- Eu não sei fazer isso direito também. Não é algo que eu costume fazer – ele disse entrelaçando os dedos nos dela, com o polegar acariciando as costas da mão garota.

\- Como você faz? – ela perguntou virando os olhos para cima na direção dele. O homem aproveitou a posição para lhe dar um selinho na testa.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que fecho os olhos peço por um amigo. Por um guardião. – disse Dean sem ter coragem em confessar todo o resto. Em resposta a sua fraqueza a apertou mais nos braços.

Foi o que a garota fez. Fechou os olhos e depois de uma longa lufada de ar sussurrou palavras sem jeito. Chamando alguém que nem conhecia por um nome respeitoso de mais para alguém como ela.

\- Senhor. Procuro respostas e acredito que foi você quem me ofereceu as perguntas. Elas são muitas grandes mesmo para alguém que não se fere, Senhor. – Elle engoliu seco e ajeitou o rosto no peito de Dean – Ouvi dizer que não se deve pedir, se deve agradecer. Por isso, agradeço por Dean, por como ele tem se doado a mim. Agradeço por Sam e sua dedicação a algo que eu mesma não tenho coragem de continuar. Agradeço a Kevin por permanecer empenhado mesmo quando a conexão não se firma. Obrigado Senhor, porque apesar de tudo, estou melhor do que antes.

\- Apenas a faça parar de dizer nomes. – a voz cortante vinha da figura em pé ao lado da cama. Assustada com a nova presença Elle observou um homem de aparência simpática lhe fitar com certa raiva.

\- Cass! – exclamou Dean se sentando na cama de repente.

\- Ola, Dean.

CAPITULO VINTE

\- Obviamente Bastiel consegue acessar a sintonia telepática dos anjos – informou Castiel se dirigindo a porta do quarto – Me admira ela nunca ter orado até hoje. – ele suspirou – Vamos torcer para que eu tenha ouvido rápido o suficiente para que os outros não percebessem – disse virando o rosto por cima do ombro já alguns passos corredor a dentro

\- Levantem. Ela precisa saber de tudo antes que eles a percebam.

Elle o seguiu imediatamente, atravessando até a sala sem se preocupar em colocar o robe ou os sapatos. Sam e Kevin saíram de seus quartos ao mesmo tempo, a nova voz vinda do corredor chamando uma atenção quase desconfortável de tão estranha. Logo eles entenderam o porquê. O olhar que dividiram perante a nova presença do anjo explicava susto.

Mas o tempo do choque foi o suficiente para que Castiel começasse a falar antes mesmo que qualquer um deles se sentasse. Tinha muito a ser dito, ele sabia. Não falava com os Winchester desde o acontecimento com o Apocalipse e por isso entendia os olhares de inquisição.

A questão era que durante todo aquele tempo o céu precisava mais dele. Os meninos não tinha ideia do quanto estava sendo complicado viver entre anjos em guerra, seres criados apenas para aplicar a ordem em um mundo que no começo era o caos.

Sabia que naquele momento precisava explicar muito mais do que tinha tempo para falar e por isso escolheu o assunto mais urgente. O assunto que estava piorando tudo o que já estava confuso antes. Não tinha mais como evitar a presença deles naquela história. Não havia mais como protegê-los, não quando estavam envolvidos com alguém como ela.

\- Bastiel começou a chamar atenção de mais. – ele disse seco.

\- Quem raios é Bastiel? – perguntou Elle já aflita tentando manter a paciência. Nervosa a garota prendia os dedos na barra da camiseta e mordia o canto da boca.

\- Você é Bastiel. – confirmou Castiel sem cerimonias e também sem olhar para ela, mais interessado nas janelas.

A garota não percebeu, seu corpo vacilou. Ela tropeçou sozinha mesmo que nem tivesse se movido. Dean que estava logo atrás a apoiou pelos ombros e viu o rosto dela se virar para o dele em um completo tom de desalento. Ele respirou fundo e maneou a cabeça na direção de Castiel. Era a deixa sobre quem iria resolver aquilo.

\- Você sabe quem eu sou? – ela perguntou hesitante, sem fazer cerimonias na pergunta primordial de sua história.

\- Acredito que nesse momento todo mundo saiba, menos você. – informou o anjo checando a janela por entre as cortinas.

\- Cass. – chamou Sam respirando fundo. Precisou controlar o impulso de começar a falar sobre a ausência – Foi só para isso que você veio? – soltou de um jeito amargurado.

Pacientemente Castiel caminhou da janela até a poltrona, onde se sentou ajeitando o casaco e o corpo sobre o assento. Procurava palavras e assim encontrou apenas alguém para culpar pelo momento desconfortável em que tinha se metido.

\- Parece que Dean não contou a ninguém.

Todos olharam na direção de Dean. Ele por sua vez fechou os olhos e abaixo o rosto ainda não tinha encontrado as palavras que por um dia inteiro tinham desaparecido. Castiel o interpôs antes que a sentença errada acontecesse.

\- Anos atrás. Quando o firmamento ainda se fazia e a disputa entre céu e o inferno estava apenas em seu ápice inicial a relação entre anjos e demônios era desmedida. Era tudo bem menos político. – o anjo suspirou como se preferisse o que falava.

Com passos curtos e muitos lentos Elle se soltou dos braços de Dean e começou a caminhar na direção da poltrona de Castiel, onde como uma criança se colocou de joelhos no chão o observando de baixo para cima com um olhar vidrado.

\- Mas tanto contato gerava confusão. – Castiel baixou o rosto na direção dele e sua expressão seguinte foi de amargura - A maior delas decidiriam que não merecia um nome. – seus olhos subiram a Kevin e aos Winchester mais uma vez - Amando como apenas um anjo pode amar, Adael entregou sua alma para Satibah. E desejando como apenas um demônio pode desejar Satibah o violou. Satibah chamava de pecado. Adael de virtude. A união entre os dois gerou um fruto. Tomada pelos demônios em seu nascimento Bastiel cresceu no inferno. O bastardo dos anjos.

Ninguém na sala ousava falar. Nem Elle, quieta em seu lugar.

\- O nome se espalhou e algum tempo depois os anjos a descobriram e a tomaram. Innominabile, foi o que Deus disse. Um híbrido proibido não merecia uma raça. Sem nome ele não seria lembrado. Adael e Satibah foram terminados. A decisão foi tomada por Miguel e Lúcifer e essa era a primeira vez que céu e inferno realizavam uma aliança. Deus tinha levado a criança. Ele mesmo a terminaria, diziam os arcanjos. Para ter certeza que seria feito. Para ter certeza que um erro como aquele não existisse mais. Deu certo. Ninguém nunca mais falou sobre aquilo.

Os olhos azuis claros de Castiel encontraram mais uma vez os olhos azuis marinho daquela chamada de Bastiel. Ele nervoso e aflito, ela nervosa e instigada.

\- Pelo menos até agora. – terimou.

\- Então você também não sabe como ela veio parar aqui? – confirmou Sam soltando o ar pelo nariz.

\- Não. Até ontem eu não a via há séculos. – explicou Castiel focando agora nas pernas e braços da garota. Observando os detalhes em sua pele com a cabeça virando lentamente de um lado para o outro.

\- Você já me conhecia? – perguntou Elle inocente, seu corpo parecia vibrar de curiosidade.

\- Adael era de uma casta próxima. – respondeu Castiel hesitante. - Mas não é por isso que eles estão atrás de você. – continuou o próprio assunto – Aparentemente os demônios acreditam que Deus está te usando como receptáculo.

\- Ham... Oi? – o corpo dela se deixou cair sentado no chão. O rosto dela se contorcia nas mais diferentes expressões de confusão, medo e surpresa.

\- Isso explicaria a energia que vai para dentro, a energia ser divina, o fato de você e Kevin dividirem a mesma origem mágica e você ser autorregenerativa. – disse Sam pensando alto e junto deles.

\- Sinceramente esse não é o nosso maior problema agora – disse Castiel se levantando – Os anjos estavam se ocupando deles mesmos. Agora nossa guerra desceu e até eu chegar aqui a ordem era que qualquer um encontre Bastiel. Basicamente quem encontrar primeiro, contando que a encontrem. Só isso.

\- Ela está segura aqui? – perguntou Kevin mantendo o único ponto de sensatez ainda frio dentro do ambiente.

Sentada no chão Elle escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e abraçou as pernas de cabeça baixa. Mesmo o movimento das suas costas podiam mostrar que ela estava tentando respirar fazendo máximo possível para encher os pulmões.

Dean engoliu em seco e caminhou até o lado dela, se ajoelhou e lhe acariciou as costas abaixando o rosto para que pudesse vê-la. Elle virou a face para ele. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados ainda se negando a produzir lágrimas. Ela prendeu os lábios entre os dentes e engoliu seco. Movimentou a boca algumas vezes antes de ser capaz de falar.

\- Desde quando você sabia sobre mim? – ela pareceu repensar as palavras – Você sabia sobre e mim e não me contou!

\- Eu apenas soube ontem. Quando me ouviu rezando eu estava falando com Castiel. Ele sabia. Eu só não sabia como fazer isso. – ele tentou colocar a mão sob o queixo dela e fazer com que ela olhasse para ele, mas Elle não permitiu. Virou o rosto bruscamente.

\- Não me toque. Apenas não faça isso.

Conforme juntou o braço de novo ao corpo percebeu que estava verdadeiramente machucado. Compreendeu que a dor que sentia não era apenas por ter sido incapaz de dizer algo a ela e sim sobre o que aquilo tinha causado nela. Sentia-se impotente perante alguém como ela. Impotente perante Deus.

O desconforto de realizar a presença de um ser daqueles tomou seu corpo como uma rajada de fraqueza. Se era Deus o que estava na frente dele, na forma daquela garota, justamente daquela garota ele realizava o que era impotência.

O que se faz diante de Deus?

CAPITULO VINTE E UM

Por quatro dias Elle se trancou no quarto e não falou com ninguém. Na primeira noite Dean se sentou no corredor encostado na porta do quarto dela e tentou se fazer ser ouvido.

\- Elle, vamos lá. É tudo tão confuso para todo mundo. Nós estamos confusos. Nós estamos assustados. Imagina você. – ele falava com o rosto encostado na madeira – Você precisa sair e nos ajudar a te ajudar. Nos deixar te ajudar.

Mas não adiantava.

\- Elle, você precisa comer. – disse Kevin batendo na porta na noite seguinte. Mas ela não precisava realmente e todos, incluindo a mesma, sabiam disso.

\- Elle, saia para que possamos conversar. – insistiu Sam na terceira noite, mas ele sabia que seria inútil. Eles precisavam criar uma abordagem diferente.

\- Ela não vai sair. – afirmou o Winchester mais novo na manhã seguinte. Ele, Dean e Kevin dividiam a mesa de um café da manhã composto de cerveja e cereal. As manchas escuras sob os olhos não negavam as últimas péssimas noites que aquela casa tinha vivido.

\- Alguém devia ir lá e simplesmente arrebentar a porta. – era a quarta vez que Kevin dizia aquilo e a quarta vez que olhava na direção de Dean enquanto fazia isso.

\- Eu não vou fazer ela sair de lá. Não tenho esse poder sobre a vida dela. – explicou Dean cruzando as pernas por cima da mesa, virando na boca a terceira garrafa da manhã. – A garota está em choque. Não me parece algo fácil de ser entendido tipo... Ter Deus dentro de si.

\- Também não podemos esperar que nossa senhora da reencarnação divina acabe com esse seu momento de TPM no tempo dela – insistiu Kevin sem paciência, debruçado sobre a tigela de cereal.

\- Hey! – Dean apontou o dedo na direção dele sem muito humor – Não a chame assim!

\- É uma alcunha muito boa, admita. – sussurrou o profeta revirando os olhos.

\- Kevin tem razão. Esse não é só um problema dela. Lá fora todo o céu e todo o inferno está atrás da garota que tem Deus dentro dela! – interrompeu Sam com um tom de urgência - Ela na mão de qualquer um dos lados seria a peça mais significante da história da criação do universo e nesse exato momento tudo o que faz é ficar trancada no quarto.

\- Nem sabemos se ela ainda está lá. – acrescentou Kevin.

\- Ela está. – afirmou Dean veemente.

\- Dean. – disse Sam de maneira cansada – Você não devia se prender a ela dessa maneira. Não existe maneira de isso terminar bem. É só... Idiota e perigoso.

Dean riu de canto. Era a primeira vez que sorria naquela semana. Mesmo que agora o fizesse de um jeito quase doentio.

\- A maior peça da guerra do firmamento está conosco, trancada dentro de nossa casa. Tudo o que eu quero é garantir que ela continue estando do nosso lado. – falou se tornando sério a cada palavra – Ela não teve uma vida normal. Não faz sentido exigir que ela lide bem com isso.

\- Ela não é só uma garota, Dean. – contrapôs Sam – Em nenhum outro caso você daria chance a um monstro.

\- Elle não é um monstro. – Dean tirou os pés de cima da mesa e debruçou ali com os ombros voltados agressivamente para Sam – E ela não fez nada de errado. Não matou ninguém, não machucou ninguém. E isso não faz parte da natureza dela. Pelo contrário, em Saint Andrea se doou pela cidade inteira.

\- Isso não muda o fato de que precisamos decidir rápido o que fazer sobre ela – Sam não se sentiu intimidado, apenas respondeu ao olhar.

\- Não existe nada sobre ela em lugar nenhum – acrescentou Kevin observando a troca de faíscas entre os irmãos, mas ainda sim mais interessado na tigela a sua frente – O sistema da fortaleza, os livros, a internet, a bíblia – ele deu ênfase no último exemplo – Nada cita um filho de anjo e demônio. Nada cita um Inominável.

\- Só podemos contar com a palavra de Castiel. – constatou Sam – E pelo o que ele falou não era mesmo para ter informações sobre ela por aí. Nem mesmo demônios mais novos devem conhecer a história. Só quem estava lá bem quando o mundo se fez.

\- Isso me parece bem pouca gente. – concluiu Kevin.

\- E é justamente essas pessoas que precisamos evitar. – Dean apoiou o gargalo na cabeça, os olhos perdidos procurando por uma solução.

\- Podemos confiar em Castiel? – Kevin perguntou o que os outros se negavam.

\- Se ele está falando a verdade? Acredito que sim. Ele pareceu contar tudo o que sabia. Parecia tão surpreso quanto nós com ela estar viva, com as marcas e principalmente com a notícia sobre Deus. – ele batia a ponta da garrafa em sua testa como se aquilo fosse força-lo a pensar.

\- Quais são nossas opções? Se Deus se escondeu nela logo após o firmamento porque Elle acordou anos atrás? Se ela o guarda quando é que ele irá sair? Por quê? Como? São perguntas de mais em volta de uma garota só.

\- Vamos expulsá-lo. – disse a voz parada como uma assombração sob o portal da cozinha. Elle estava mais magra do que lhe era normal, vestia apenas uma faixa branca sobre os seios e sua saia longa preta, por isso era possível ver suas costelas por baixo de algo que era só pele.

O rosto estava marcado, os olhos tão fundos e as bochechas quase inexistentes. Era possível ali também margear todos os ossos e pele. Por outro lado sua expressão era uma fortaleza.

A Elle debochada que tinha conhecido no primeiro dia tinha ido embora. A Elle bondosa da igreja tinha ido embora. A Elle envolvente que tinha ido para a fortaleza também. E principalmente, a Elle acuada da noite da descoberta não existiria nunca mais.

Sem cerimonias ela se sentou a mesa, cruzando as pernas por cima da cadeira e embolando a saia entre elas. Estendeu a mão e puxou a caixa de cereal para si.

\- Como você está? – perguntou Sam. Todos os três rapazes ainda estavam muito chocados com a reaparição vinda do nada.

Agora de perto eles podiam perceber que algumas gostar de sangue estavam secas após de escorridas na pele dela. Aparentemente tinha se cortado e não se preocupando as feridas, que se fechariam momentos depois, também não se atentou ao sangue.

\- Vamos criar um arsenal de batalha contra o que quer que esteja dentro de mim. – ela disse sem responder a Sam, Dean arqueou uma sobrancelha interessado no tom decidido dela – Preciso que levantem outros planos contra o bloqueio. O evill catcher aguentou por um tempo. James por mais um tempo. Se formos capazes de pensar em um ritual completo formado por diferentes partes, em que uma coisa fortaleça a outra, em que uma coisa amenize a outra então talvez o bloqueio se torne fraco o suficiente para que Kevin consiga ler.

\- Você sabe que eu ler não significa que vamos conseguir expulsar Ele de dentro de você, não é? – pela primeira vez no dia Kevin estava coluna ereta e os ouvidos atento.

\- Eu sei. Mas é o mais perto que podemos chegar de qualquer informação. É o passo que preciso dar para saber qual caminho vou ter que seguir até o meu objetivo, expulsá-Lo de dentro de mim. – suas palavras eram duras e seguras, mas o corpo estava mais interessado em se encher o máximo possível de flocos de milho doces.

\- Você vai precisar lutar. Não me parece nem de longe que o plano de sua existência dê espaço para uma expulsão. – Sam tentou ponderar. Elle pareceu engolir a outra colherada com esforço.

\- Não foram vocês os caras que pararam o Apocalipse? – pelo canto do olho ela encarou um Winchester e depois o seu Winchester. Dean sorriu pela segunda vez no dia.

Podia acreditar nas decisões dela.


End file.
